Angel and the Shanshu Prophecy Part 2
by MelBelle2
Summary: Faith's back! and all hell breaks loose when there's more to the story than she tells. The prophecy is nearly beginning and things are so far aren't going to plan. Angel, and the team have to put things back in place before the world comes to an end.
1. Chapter 1 Have a Little Faith Prt 1

_**Authors Note: **Hey again to all my readers. Welcome back to Part 2 of this exciting series. I'm glad you're enjoying. So well, what's the new guarentee in this story, since you all were shocked over the last one. This one will have twists and turns there will even be slight cliffhangers. So don't jump the gun on me cause there's a reason I add certain things and nothing comes to light until later. But I Guarentee it'll be worth the wait. _

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters except the ones I created. I don't own anthing that Joss or David created. But I do own the stuff I did. I think you get me. :)_

_**Pairing:** Ok again, there is no pairing's yet. There maybe some slight awe...type of scenes but I haven't offcially called anyone a couple just yet, cause there's still more to the story. _

_**Set:** This is set now 64 years after the big battle against Wolfram&Hart. But we will now focus more on now then, then. There maybe a few episodes where there will be flashback's but nothing more. This season is focusing on a start. _

_Idea's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_**Previously on Angel;** __**Trevor.**__ I'm a Warlock. My group and I have been in search of both of you. The PTB came to us personally to send out a message. __**Angel.** __What kind of message? __**Trevor.** __There is a young man, his name is Francis George Hart. He is a beginner, a trainee, but once he is fully grown, he will release a powerful spell which will be part of a dangerous prophecy that is about to come to be. …watch out for him. We will contact you again once he is ready to come to the Warlock community. -- __**Kate.** __Angel? __**Spike.** __Who are you? __**Kate.** __Hi…you can call me Kate. I'm the Vampire Slayer. -- __**Alex.** __I'm the new watcher_. _Kate!?_ _She's my sister. -- __**G.** __I am ready to become a warlock. __**Trevor.** __You are not. You are dangerous to others including your friends, if you believe this not to be so, re-take the Warlock Challenge. -- __**Spike.** __What did you see? __**Angel.** __Cordy! -- __**Whispering.** __She's coming! She's coming! -- __**Faith.** __Damn it feels good to be back!_

* * *

**The Start of Episode**

"Another victim rescued by yours truly." G said coming into the hotel happy as a clown.

He throws the weapon down onto the couch and heads to the restroom to wash up. Someone upsettingly knocks on the door. G opens it while still washing his hands, he hasn't used magic for the past two months, in order to prove he can keep control. He looks up to find the weapon floating. "Sorry Denis. I was going to put it away." G began to say, the weapon was placed into G's hand. "Hey! I am sorry."

G was left taking care of the hotel, while the gang were in the hospital. Or should I say Alex and Kate were in the hospital while Spike and Angel were at a demon healing place. The gang have been in a coma since that night when they tried to open a portal two months ago. The portal drained the souls almost out of his friends. You would wonder why G would be so happy after his friends were in a coma, locked away in their minds. But G has figured out a way to help them.

Like I said before he hasn't used magic except for one thing, everyday when he went to visit his friends he would soak some of the earths healing powers and transfer it into them. So far it seems to be showing signs for Alex. Spike and Angel seem to be just healing themselves, slowly, I mean they're two dead bodies with a soul inside, it seems it's just taking a break. But Kate for some reason nothing seems to be working, it's as if something happened to her even more so, she seems to be not as strong, but G keeps trying and feels there's still hope.

After a month of being in that hotel and him always stopping by Lorne's to try and have some company, he invited Denis to come and stay with him until the gang returned. While G has been out patrolling, Denis has been left working in the hotel, not pleased about picking up after G. But the two seem to get each other back when it comes to it; Denis having the advantage since he can't be seen or heard. He pulls pranks on G almost every day.

The days seem to always end with the two going to Lorne's to hang out. Denis actually enjoyed the whole time spent with G, probably because a new couple has settled down into the house, and it'll be extra more fun to scare them away when it's time to go home.

* * *

"How is the gang doing?" Lorne asked just after coming off stage. 

"They seem to be doing better; checked on them today. Angel though--when I leave the room I could sometimes hear him say that girls name." G said.

"Cordelia meant allot to Angel, to all of us." Lorne replied smiling, in a way he just honored the original fang gang when he said _us_. They saw a pad of paper fly out onto the table and a pencil beginning to write.

"**I just got a call from the doctor today saying, Alex is showing more and more of a recovery each day."** Denis wrote.

"You talked to them?" G asked annoyed over the fact that Denis never told him, he was completely forgetting the whole Denis being a ghost for a moment.

"**More like listened to the answering machine."** Replied Denis.

"Oh."

"Well I can see you two are getting along." Lorne said taking a sip.

"There are days, but we keep each other company." G replied.

"No hocus pocus going on?"

"Don't start with me Lorne!" G responded pointing his figure towards him.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not trying to start anything. But now that you've mentioned it, how's your not using magic coming along?" Lorne curiously asked.

After rolling his eyes, he decides to answer the question. "It's going better than I thought. Only been using it for the healing. And even then, they're just small spells." G was nodding his head while talking.

"That's good, have you told the team yet?" Lorne asked.

"No! How can I?"

"Right." Lorne replied realizing what he just said.

"But when they wake up, you two better not. That includes Morse code, and writing on a pad of paper or what ever else it is you can do Denis."

Denis grabbed the pad of paper and wrote something, then turned it to face G, "**Did I say anything?"**

"Funny Denis, I'm serious." G replied. Denis put down the paper.

"You know I'd tell them if I were you." Lorne began to say. "Those two, are more understanding then they look." Meaning Angel and Spike.

"What about Alex, or Kate?"

"Them too. Course I haven't known them as long as I've known Angel and Spike, but still."

"No, I think this way is better. And how in the world did you know I wasn't going to tell?"

"Ehem, Mind reader!" Lorne replied. "Which reminds me, have you been searching?"

"That source you felt?"

"Yea."

"No sign of it yet. Tell me again what you saw."

"You know it's usually the other way around." Lorne chuckled. "Ok let's see. It was a feeling of confused torture. Can't really explain it, it's something I've felt once before but a little more scrambled as if it's been through something dramatic."

"I haven't seen or even heard of a demon like that." G replied confused.

"That's where it's even more confusing, I'm feeling both."

"Both!?"

"Yea, but just a month ago I felt it's presence again after seeing Angel-cakes; I'm sure it was a demon and human or both. But whatever it is, I hope you find it soon, cause it's almost as if it's been following me."

"You've been feeling more?" G asked worried for his green friend.

"More like the feeling of being watched!"

"I'll keep my eyes open." G replied.

* * *

"Cordelia, Cordelia, where art thou Cordelia?" Faith said annoyed; walking through the hotel. She grabbed the book which was used by Spike two months ago and began to read to herself inside. "Something's wrong. She should be here. Oh, Man B's going to kill me when she comes back, _if_ she comes back." Faith skimmed through the passage when realizing a paper missing, she then dug in her pants pocket and pulled out a torn paper with a checklist on the back. "Oh, you could of told me Will!" said Faith to herself reading the paper. It seemed to explain what the portal was and what was to happen once opened, Faith suddenly looked up. "Oh shit!"

* * *

We find ourselves inside a dark room where Spike and Angel are laying in different beds across from each other. A smile came to Angel's face, "Cordy." he whispered.

* * *

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**Have a little Faith**

* * *

Lorne was on stage singing his heart out, dedicating it to his friends. G sat in his chair getting into the song, as was the rest since it made you want to jump up and dance.

"**Drink?"**Wrote Denis on his pad. Handing over a floating drink.

"Thanks!" G replied grabbing a hold. He took a sip and Lorne finished his song. Everyone clapped including G. "Woe!" He shouted.

"Hey I see you're off?" Lorne asked walking off stage. G took another sip and nodded grabbing his long white leather jacket. "Say hi to the gang for me." Lorne mentioned.

"Will do. You did good up there." G replied acting out what Lorne did up on stage--even hummed a little.

"Thanks. Say hi to Cordy for me."

"What!?" G stopped from leaving after Lorne said that.

"What?"

"You said 'say hi to Cordy'."

"I did?" Lorne asked a bit unsure.

"Yea. Are you ok man?" G asked coming back over to the chair.

"I don't know--what just happened?" Lorne asked.

"What do you remember?"

"You said, I did a good job on stage." Lorne replied pointing towards the stage. "Then you said what?"

"You don't remember saying, say hi to Cordy for me?"

"No."

"Denis did you hear him say that?"

"**Yes!**" replied Denis. "**Right after you hummed.**"

"You hummed?" Lorne asked.

"Angel!" G bolted out of the bar and up the stairs. He knew that if Lorne said what he did after he hummed then it was in his future, and he was going to see this Cordy. The person he was thinking of going to see first when he hummed was Angel, which gave him the idea, Cordy is there.

* * *

"Ok, I may of screwed up, a bit. You guy's had a part in it though." Faith exclaimed. She was talking to the Oracles after she just went to the hotel. 

"How dare you place the blame on us." replied the male Oracle.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts. I did my part of the deal, come back, help Cordy--you guy's were the ones who were suppose to help bring her back."

"Is it our fault that the blonde Vampire had to break the circle."

"Were you guy's going to sacrifice those kids for one soul?" asked Faith.

"Their sacrifice wouldn't had been a loss to the mission."

"Yea but they're just kids. They've only been with Angel for what? a year? And from what I've seen which is not much since they're all in a coma, but from the glimpses you've shown me; they still have allot to learn. Except for that boy G, he's got potential."

"Do you know what happened with the spell?" asked the female Oracle getting back on track.

"Yea, it seems Cordy is trapped in someone's body."

"Do you know who's?"

"I'm pretty sure. I came to get the spell to bring her out." The two Oracles looked at each other and placed their hands out, a bright yellow light glistened in front of Faith.

* * *

G was on his way to the demon hospital to check on Angel and Spike, it was a long way to get there from Lorne's since it was outside of LA. No demon Hospital could be kept secret, especially since allot of the demons are killers. G's cell finally rang. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart?" a voice echoed through the cell.

"Yes?" G replied.

"Patient 127 has awoken, he's resting in his bed."

"And 125?" G asked.

"Still unconscious." replied the voice.

"Thank you." G replied and hung the cell up. 127 was Spike and 125 was Angel.

* * *

Angel and Cordelia are kissing inside Angel's old office back at Wolfram & Hart, and are suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing. He frowns we he gets sudden flashes of when he turned around to find Cordy gone; and the reporting of her death coming from the other end of the phone. 

Cordy puts a hand against the side of Angel's face, "Angel what's wrong?"

"I'm not getting that." he replied as the phone continued to ring.

Cordy gives him a smile, "No, you don't have to."

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you this time Angel, the Oracles woke me up for a reason." Angel held on to Cordelia, the two just held onto each other, and the phone soon died down.

* * *

"Well someone looks happy in their sleep." Faith said standing over Angel's bed. Faith opened a book she had in her bag, and placed her hand over Angel's chest. 

"Ahura, Malzephi, Camilll…"

Spike opened his eyes from hearing the voice of someone he hadn't heard from in almost 59 years.

* * *

"Cordy what's wrong?" Angel asked feeling the slight change in Cordy's touch. 

"Angel?" Cordy takes short, gasping breaths, then looks at Angel. "What's happening to me?" She began to slowly disappear in Angel's arms.

* * *

"Entara, setu, se--" 

"Faith, fancy meeting you here." Spike said with his arm wrapped around Faith's neck.

"Spike!" Faith tried to say with short amount of breath. She elbowed Spike in the gut and punched him to the ground. Spike swung his leg quickly under her knocking Faith to the ground as he jumped to his feet.

"Spike I need to finish the spell before."

"Cordelia!" Angel shouted. Spike and Faith looked at Angel.

* * *

"Angel?" Cordelia was barely visible to Angel and he began to worry. 

"Cordy?" he replied trying to touch her. He soon couldn't hear her and she faded away.

"Angel?" Spike asked. Angel wakes up wide-eyed screaming and grabs Spike, throwing him clear across the room; and grabbing onto Faith's neck soon after. He slowly picked her up where she couldn't touch the ground anymore, he was choking her.

"Angel!" Shouted G just rushing into the room. Angel turned to face G and just growled. He was vamped out just looking back at Faith. Spike was just getting up, vamped out also from how ticked off he was from being thrown across the room. Faith was slowly closing her eyes from lack of oxygen and G reached out and shot a green shimmering light at Angel which made him let go.

"Angel!" Shouted Cordelia who was nothing but a ghostly figure who Angel could only see. "I'm still here." She said as Angel looked over at her, he began to calm down; but at that second Spike attacked going straight through Cordy who he couldn't see.

Spike tackled Angel to the ground and began to punch him.

"Spike! Spike!" shouted Angel, Spike suddenly stopped. "I'm ok." Angel said looking normal again, Spike punched Angel one more time to wear Angel coughed out blood. Spike got up helping Angel up. "What was that for?" Angel asked spitting out blood.

"I was just thrown across the bloody room by you, after saving your life from witch girl here!" He said pointing down at Faith.

"Witch!?" G replied, a bit excited.

"Not really a witch," Spike began to explain. "she was doing a spell on Angel; she's a slayer."

"Faith. How?" Angel asked looking down at the unconscious Slayer.

"Don't know." replied Spike. "Is it just me or is it a bit breezy in here?" Spike and Angel looked at each other noticing they were in hospital clothing.

"Ehh." the two replied looking for their cloths.

* * *

Later at the hotel. 

"I saw Cordy, I know I did. You ran right through her." Angel said to Spike. They were back at the hotel, talking in Angel's room while waiting for Faith to wake up.

"You were delusional mate. Completely out of your mind."

"No, she's the reason I calmed down, it was as if I lost complete control when I woke up, and she helped me come back."

G walked into the room, "Lorne's here. He may have some answers."

"Lorne what do you have?" asked Angel coming down the stairs, G and Spike following from behind.

"Hey! Angel! Spike! Welcome back." Lorne smiled giving them each a surprising hug where the two looked at each other oddly from behind Lorne. Lorne let go of the two with a smile still on his face.

"What do you have?" Angel asked once more.

"What no hi back, I see a coma hasn't changed anything." Lorne replied a bit hurt. "But don't worry Angel-cakes; I understand--someone you haven't seen in 59 years? I'd be a little grouchy too." Lorne chuckled. But Angel and Spike weren't amused.

"Lorne." G said.

"Right. Word on the streets say, you guy's brought her back." Lorne said and sat down.

"Us!?"

"Yep, that's what I'm hearing." Lorne replied. "My sources say, whom I like to call Sasha." Lorne replied smiling. "Says that, when you guy's did that big hocus pocus gibberish here two months ago, it got screwed up. You were trying to bring Cordy back but instead brought Faith."

"How? We weren't even calling for Faith."

"Thanks guy's, it's nice to know I'm still loved." said Faith coming down stairs. Angel and Spike both smiled and quickly both took a turn in hugging.

"Hey sorry about the whole neck thing love." mentioned Spike.

"Me too." replied Angel.

"Hey no problem. It's good to be back." Faith replied her neck all bruised from Angel's hand gripping early that night. "So how can I help in this matter?" asked Faith clapping her hands together. The four just looked at each other with smiles on their faces…not knowing where to start with the questioning.

"How 'bout telling us how you got back?" Said a voice coming from the front door. It was Alex healed and back from the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2 Cordelus Prt 2

**The Start of Episode**

"Well aren't you quick at jumping the gun." replied Faith staring back at Alex. Alex walked over with his blue t-shirt on and gave a nod to the gang.

"Hey." He said, crossing his arms joining the gang in questioning the new comer.

"Faith you were taken to--"

"Another dimension. Yea I figured that out once I got there. Not that fun, took the strength right out of me. But I don't regret it." She finished replying to Angel.

"What happened? How'd you get back?" asked Spike.

"Not sure. Remember the door opening and light fixating on me. Last thing I remember is falling out cold as hell, which is pretty much similar to where I was _at_; after that I found myself back here in LA. Or what's left of it, what the hell happened?"

What happened to LA partially has to do with when they destroyed Wolfram & Hart through the dimensions, almost destroying all of LA with them. Plus with the virus later on, LA became nothing but a ghost town at the time, now it's nothing but, LA the city of miracles. The one place where people actually felt safe, wonder why.

"Allots happened in the past 59 years."

"59 years!?" Faith replied in shock. "Damn, that makes me what, 86?" Angel and Spike looked at each other as if they were saying almost like a Vampire. They looked back at Faith who was checking herself out in a mirror on the wall. "Damn, I look good for my age."

"You look like when you disappeared." Angel replied.

"So I'm 86 and yet I look 28." she replied ignoring Angel. "Huh. Can't wait to see how they look." She said out loud to herself.

"Who?" Angel asked walking towards her with his arms crossed. Faith looked at the bruises on her neck and shrugged her shoulders.

"Faith!" Spike snapped.

"Hey, no snapping, blood hound. I can only take so much, after the hell you two put me through." Faith replied. "Or sent me too." Faith grinned on that last comment.

"We didn't send you…" Spike didn't even want to go there, he just threw his hands in the air and sat down annoyed. Faith smiled as if she won something, but Angel was standing in front of her with his arms still crossed and his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Who's coming back?"

"What are you talking about?" Faith replied walking over to the couch to sit at.

"You said, that you 'can't wait to see how they look.' Who?" replied Angel leaning towards her on the couch.

"Cordy! You already no that." Faith replied smiling, but it was soon changed after she realized what she said. "Cordy! Ah shit! I forgot about Cordelia!"

"What do you mean forgot?" Angel asked a bit worried.

"Hey Wizard come here." Faith said pointing to G. "I need you to read his mind."

"No, I don't know how to do that."

"What do you mean you don't--"

"I don't know how to do it!" replied G with a tone like to just leave it alone.

"K, don't go all Willow on me." She replied. G looked a bit confused but then remembered reading about Dark Willow, and figured that's what she meant. "I so didn't want to go here. Lorne!" Lorne came walking over. "Angel do your thing."

"Oh no." said Angel not looking forward to doing this.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike said grabbing a pillow to cover his ears, knowing what's coming.

"Ok, I'm not that bad." Angel said taking Spike's reaction offensive.

"No, you're worse!"

"Thanks Spike."

"Anytime Angel!"

Angel began to sing as Lorne began to look inside his mind. His eyes began to widen as he saw a figure form behind Angel.

"Hey Lorne." said Cordy becoming visible only to Lorne.

* * *

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**Cordelus**

* * *

Lorne couldn't speak, he was to much in shock over what he was seeing, his mind faded out everything but Cordelia; who stood in front of him slightly visible. He could see right through her but she was standing in front of him as if it was any other day. He didn't know if he should believe what he was seeing or not.

"Lorne stop Angel from singing!" Cordy replied, becoming more visible. But Lorne was still in to much shock to notice. "Lorne stop Angel from singing!" Cordy shouted.

"What the hell?" G said aloud as the rest were beginning to look in shock as they were staring in direction Lorne was. Lorne realized what Cordelia was saying and everyone else's reaction; but also, Angel was no longer singing. And he came face to face with him.

"Angel?" Lorne asked.

"Ha. No!" Lorne went flying back after being hit. "You would think someone who reads minds would know who the person is."

"What's going on?" G asked standing next to Alex who had no clue either.

"Oh Bollocks." replied Spike agitated. "Angelus." One thing he hated more then Angel, apocalypse's, first evil's; etc., was Angelus.

"Hey Spike! How's my best buddy doing?" Angelus asked sarcastically. "Oh wait! What's this? A soul! You were always the poetic one; Vampire in love with a slayer? Probably why you and Giles never got along."

"Like you're any different." mentioned Alex.

"Ah…new bees! For your information very much different." Angelus replied giving a wink. Faith slowly headed towards the weaponry cabinet. "Ah! Naha." He said waving his figure towards Faith. "How you doing Faith? Long time no _bite_!"

"Try again Angelus and I'll stake you through the heart." replied Faith.

"And to think you used to have a crush on me." Angelus sighed as if remembering those good old days.

"Angel?" Cordy said from behind. She was visible to all, but still in a ghostly figure.

"Ah, Cordy, Cordy, Cordy. I can smell you all over me." He replied taking pleasure in it.

"Angel? Come on, I know you're still there."

"Cordelia?" Angelus mimics. "Nope, not in there. I guess we let him go." He replied laughing, Cordelia wasn't amused. "Oh come on Cordy, what happened to the evil you? Did Angel trap it inside you too?" Cordelia gave Angelus a glare and he just smirked. "Well; I'd love to stay and chat all night long, bring me up to date about life and death and such; but LA is calling and the night is still young."

"What no hug?" asked Cordy.

"Awe, I feel the love. But hey look on the bright side Cordy, with Angel gone, you and I are both free." Angelus ran outside. Faith, Spike and Cordy not able to do anything.

"What just happened?" asked G.

* * *

A girl is running screaming for her life when suddenly she was pulled into the darkness, and pinned up against a wall.

"Please help, something's after me." She said.

"Shh, shh." replied Angelus. He looked out in the alley as if he's protecting the girl, when he saw the shadow run by, he looked back at the young girl. "It's ok, we're alone now." He said smiling, the girl sighed in relief, and Angelus covered her mouth as he sank his teeth into her neck!

* * *

"What the hell happened to Angel?" asked G. The team was standing in a circle each having something to say.

"Angelus, definition, deadly killer." replied Cordy.

"Angelus is nothing but a drunken act Darla created." Spike said.

"Who's Darla?" G asked.

"If anybody hasn't noticed but we have three situations here." Lorne began to say.

"Darla is the one who sired Angel, and is the mother of Angel's son Connor; so I've read." replied Alex.

"Welcome home Faith! Guess what we have a surprise for you, Angelus!" Faith was saying to herself.

"As I was saying." Lorne repeated.

"You think we planned to let Angelus out!?" Spike said in shock to Faith.

"Five by Five baby."

"What does that even mean." Cordy asked.

"As I was saying." Lorne spoke again.

"So if Angel has a son what happened to him?" replied G.

"Don't call me baby!" snapped Spike. "Besides you're the one who got him to sing."

"Guy's back to Angelus!" replied Cordy.

"Connor disappeared from the last apocalypse that happened with the Wolfram & Hart." replied Alex.

"Ok it wasn't my fault that Angel just had to see Cordy!" Faith replied.

"You're saying it's my fault?" Cordy shouted back.

"Hey!" Lorne said.

"Wow, he's really had a depressing life." mentioned G, Alex nodded in agreement.

Lorne was getting fed up, he could hear nothing but them gibbering on about different things. "Hey…….." Lorne sang in the highest note. He suddenly got everyone's attention and began again. "As I was saying. We have three situations here. Cordy standing before us, but we being able to see through her," Cordy looked down at herself seeing that she could even see through herself. "Angelus gone, probably killing, no doubt." Spike and Faith looked a bit annoyed and yet understandable. "And above all; a question going through mind that I'm afraid to ask." Everyone stared in silence. "What did he mean, 'with Angel gone you and he are both free?'" The team all drew their attention to Cordelia.

* * *

Angelus is just finishing up the girl he pulled out of the Alley, enjoying every taste of her blood in his mouth. He finally let her body fall to the ground and he looked up smiling.

"Angelus?"

"Huh, amazing, word gets around so fast." Angelus turned to face the man standing behind him. "Who's asking? Dessert maybe?" Angelus asked licking the rest of the blood off of his lips.

"Let's just say this conversation we're about to have will only be for you to remember."

"Oh goody, now can I eat you?" Angelus jumped out to attack, but stops from being blocked by an invisible force. "Hey I know you, or should I say _Angel_ knows you. Trevor right? What brings you out and about, especially coming to me?" Angelus said circling around.

"I have some information of an apocalypse coming that you will have a great part in."

"hmm, love them but after so many tries and fails, I'm getting bored with it. So sorry not interested, contact me in 1998 and we may have an understanding." Angelus began to walk away.

"How would you like to be rid of Angel's soul for good?" Angelus pauses and turns around.

"Congratulations you have my attention."

* * *

"Something happened with the spell." mentioned Faith.

"I was with Angel when suddenly I began to disappear." replied Cordy.

"The only way to let Cordelia out was to unlock his soul, she was trapped inside. But I didn't get to finish the spell." Faith looked towards Spike.

"You pinning this on me?" Spike asked pointing to himself.

"Well you did grab me at the exact moment I was finishing it up."

"Guys!" Alex shouted.

"As I was saying, now I'm trapped with Angelus. Once Angelus is let out, so am I. But the reason I'm not fully here is because--"

"Because part of her is still inside Angel. And I can only get her out one way." replied Faith.

"And what way is that?" asked Spike.

"I'm not sure. But hey, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Faith replied.

"So what happens to Cordelia once Angel's soul returns?" asked Lorne.

"I return with Angelus." she replied.

"So let me get this straight; once Angel's mind gets screwed around with and you appear, this _Angelus_ character comes to light?" asked G.

"I can only be out for so long, even then it's to hard for Angel to control. That's why once you guy's get Angelus, and get Angel's soul back, you have to make him forget me; until you figure out how to get me out!" The team all looked at one another not sure what they should do.

* * *

"Ha, you really expect me to believe all that?" replied Angelus laughing.

"Yes."

"You want me to willingly go back, get that soul placed back in me, let Angel do his crime fighting power and when the time is right, I'll be magically let out!?"

"If I show you proof would that change your mind?"

"I don't know let me think about it….no not really cause the only proof I'd take is seeing it happen, and that isn't going to work now is it?"

"Funny you should mention seeing, since that's the proof I have." Trevor and Angelus suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Is there a way to bring Cordy out of Angel?" Faith asked the Oracles, with Cordy standing next to her.

"I'm afraid this was foreseen." replied the female Oracle.

"Foreseen! What do you mean foreseen?" Asked Faith in shock. "A little heads up would've been nice."

"You will be let out Cordelia, but it is not the time."

"Not the time! Hey what did I say, no screwing this up like the last time!" Cordy sternly replied.

"We made it quite clear to you and Buffy that there would be consequences and challenges you both would have to face, and since you brought Faith into the matter and soon to be bringing another, they will also face the challenges."

"What sort of challenges?" asked Faith.

"I'm not to say."

"Pfft! Well that's comforting. How the hell am I ever going to warn Angel? Help him?"

"All will soon be made clear." began the female. "For every door that closes, another opens."

"What the hell does that mean?" Faith asked.

"Ask Angel once he returns." replied the female Oracle and they disappeared, leaving Cordy and Faith inside a cavern.

"Well that was a complete waist of time."

"No, it wasn't, because they gave us hope on one important thing." replied Cordy.

"And what's that?"

"That Angel will be back."

* * *

Back in the alley, Angelus returns with Trevor in his arms. "Thanks for the offer kid, I think I'll take it." and Angelus dropped the corpse of Trevor down. "They always send the cocky ones." he said walking away leaving Trevor's dead body.

* * *

"We looked all over town, couldn't find the bloke anywhere." Spike said coming into the hotel with Lorne, G, and Alex behind him. "Where's Cordelia?"

"She went out!" replied Faith.

"Where?" Spike asked noticing the sudden tweak in Faith's voice.

* * *

Angelus was walking along waiting for a nice young couple or just a young somebody walking by to nibble on, when he felt the sudden feeling of being watched and smiled. "Cordelia Chase has found me again." angelus smirked turning to face her. "You know you're better at finding me than old Buffy was."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." Cordy replied mocking Angelus.

"Oh I know you do." The two just stared at each other for a moment. "What brings you out in this quiet dark alley, aren't you afraid I'll rip you to shreds?" He asked walking slightly towards her.

"Not at the moment, but keep talking you may get there." She replied. Angelus suddenly stopped from that last comment, he sensed the feeling of safety all over her. Now why would she feel that way unless she wasn't alone?

"Awe…and I thought we were alone."

"What makes you think we're not?" She asked.

"Cause I know you."

"You haven't seen me in over sixty three years, what makes you still think you know me?" Angelus just smiled, and continued to step lightly towards her. Angelus came to a halt when he was in front of the ghostly figured Cordy, and he suddenly had the urge to take her. He grabbed Cordy's neck and slammed her against the wall, Cordy being shocked over what was happening.

"You didn't think I could do that did you?" He asked whispering in her ear. "I told you Cordy, you and I, are connected. I'm the only one who could touch you, while everyone else goes straight through you." Angelus slightly brought his hand down and placed it on her arm still pinning her to the wall. He slowly tilts his head towards her neck, and vamps out. His yellow eye looks down at her neck and he suddenly bites down. Cordy gasps with the pain, her eyes were opened widely as he sank his teeth into her skin. Cordelia's face scrunches up, but she holds still. Angelus notices she must have a plan from the not fighting back, but ignores it and continues drinking, her blood somehow draining from her body as she became more visible with each gulp.

* * *

"Don't worry Spike, Cordy and I have a plan." Faith said.

"She could get hurt! You Twit!"

"A ghostly half demon?"

"You don't know Angelus like I do." Spike replied. "He always finds a way."

"You're right. Me, myself has only encountered the blood sucker twice. Buffy and Angel mix up; to, when his friends were tricked into releasing his soul--well actually that's really the only time. I'll admit to not knowing him the way that you do, but I also know that Cordy knows Angel, and I give all my faith in her finding Angel before Angelus sinks his teeth into her."

* * *

Cordy's eyes began to drift shut and her head sinks against Angelus' shoulder. He suddenly pauses for a moment as his face morphs back to human and he pulls himself off of Cordy; her body dropped to the ground. He began to look around wondering where he was, as if he were lost, when he suddenly saw the non-ghostly body of Cordy, lying motionless eyes closed. "Cordelia?" Angel said worried. 


	3. Chapter 3 Soul Strength Prt 3

**The Start of Episode**

"Cordelia!" Angel kneeled next to Cordy's body, trying to wake her. He was relieved when he felt their was still a pulse. He suddenly fell back in pain and began to laugh. "Wow, that's what I call a rush!" Angelus said laughing. He jumped to his feet, and picked Cordy's body up. "Well Cordelia, it looks like you're the only way to get Angel back, they're going to have to kill you. But don't worry, I'll protect you." He carried her off down the alley, smiling.

* * *

It's morning and Faith wakes up on the couch to find the team all asleep on different chairs, except for Spike. She looked around and heard a noise coming from the basement. She finds Spike punching a punching bag downstairs.

"Can't sleep?" Faith asked sitting down on the steps.

"It's morning." he replied with an annoyed tone.

"Yea that's like bed time for Vamps." Faith replied. Spike continued punching the bag even harder this time. "You got a picture of Angelus face on there?" Spike stopped and looked up at Faith oddly.  
"What are you doing here Faith?"

"Just making conversation." Spike looks away annoyed once more, knowing that she knew exactly what he meant. "Hey look, I can see allot has changed since I've been gone, I mean you seem more like the leader now than before, which is probably giving you more reason to ask questions. But me showing up after 59 years and Cordy 63, you can't have the answers just yet. The PTB had plans and me and Cordy are part of that plan."

"It doesn't make since why they'd send you and not Buffy." Spike replied beginning to punch the bag again. Faith paused for a moment, before replying.

"Right, because I'm not a good enough Vampire Slayer like Buffy." Spike stopped to listen. "God when am I ever going to be good enough for any of you?"

"I didn't mean that-"

"Yes you did. You miss Buffy, I get that, she missed you too. But that's beside the point, I'm allot like you Spike, so I'd expect you to understand me more than anyone else, which clearly you don't."

"Like me?"

"Yea! Like you. We're the second posers. Me the second Vampire Slayer, you the second Vampire with a soul. But we both chose which side to be on. We were both on the evil side for awhile, and we both _chose_ to go on the good side. So since I'm here and Buffy's not, I deserve to have your respect and to keep my secrets a secret until the time is right, so you Vampires don't screw it up!" Faith left the basement slamming the door behind, leaving Spike alone downstairs. 

Faith stands leaning against the door for a moment with her head down, looking upset. She looks up and shakes it off and began to walk towards the main entrance.

"Hi." Faith jumps back, after a startling appearance from a tall bronze-skinned demon. "Names Skip." The demon smiled towards Faith.

* * *

Cordelia slowly awoke finding herself inside a hospital; she looks around seeing all the normal stuff around a person who would be in a hospital. She looked at herself, touching her arms finding she was no longer see through. She slowly pushed herself to sit up, still feeling a bit weak. A sharp pain suddenly comes from her neck. Cordy reaches her hand out and touches where she was bitten, and suddenly remembers what happened. 

"Oh God."

* * *

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**Soul Strength**

* * *

It's been hours since Cordy's disappearance and the gang were beginning to worry.

"This is just perfect. Leave it up to a slayer to go and screw things up!" Spike snapped, pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Hey! It wasn't all my idea." shouted Faith.

"Right, you're just now telling me that Cordelia's plan was to go to Angelus and make him drain her blood?" Spike sarcastically responded. "That would kill her, you bloody moron!"

"It wasn't my idea." Faith responded. "There's more you need to know."

"Oh you have more to tell-."

"Yes I have more to tell." Rolling her eyes. "Remember when we said, Cordelia was trapped inside Angel's soul?" She paused for a second before continuing on. "Well the spell changed that a bit when it got screwed with." She took a deep breath. "Cordelia isn't trapped inside Angel's soul, more like, it's trapped inside her."

"What?" Spike said in complete shock.

"Well why would killing Cordelia help?" G asked.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Spike tensed up a bit. "You're an bitch! You care about no one except yourself." 

"Watch it Spike!" Faith scolded.

"No you watch it! You took over Buffy's life, after all she's done for you and now you want to take over Cordelia's?"

"We're going to have this speech again, bat boy?" Faith tightened up her fists, as did Spike.

"Hold on!" Alex came in between. "Now what's this got to do with Cordelia dying?"

"When Cordelia dies, his soul returns."

"How?" G asked.

"It's not her soul to take to the grave. It's still apart of Angel." Spike said and took a step back, still glaring at Faith.

"What, no go on?" Faith asked.

"I think we should save the arguing for later and figure out what we're going to do in finding both Angelus and Cordelia." Alex stepped up to say, giving Faith a glare for her last comment.

"Alright _watcher_, lead the way." Spike replied taking a breather.

"G, do you think you could--"

"If it deals with spells Alex, I'm not sure if I'm the man to talk to right now." G interrupted.

"Fine. I'll do it." Alex went into the back room to grab a book.

"What's up with you lately and spells?" Faith asked crossing her arms.

"Just after the incident two months ago, I haven't felt quite right over them."

"It wasn't your fault. In fact you saved us all." Spike replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Spike looked at G confused.

"Here it is!" shouted Alex bringing out two large books. "I just realized we have to do two spells, one is saving Angel, the other, erasing his memory in ever seeing Cordelia." Alex replied.

"You think she's still alive?" G asked.

"If she wasn't. Angel would be here, with Cordelia's corpse in his arms." Spike replied.

* * *

Cordelia is out of her bed quickly dressing herself, after taking out the tubes of medication. She pulls up her pants and zips them; she wasn't sure where she was and went to the window to look outside. 

"Boo!" Cordy jumped back against the wall from being startled over the sudden soft voice coming from the dark corner. "Sorry… did I scare you?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Saving my favorite half demon of course." Angelus grinned standing up. "It's not everyday I save someone; I leave that to Angel. I'm more into the torturing--"

"Killing, watching your victims suffer, their family suffer." Cordy replied with a sickened look on her face remembering back in 1998

"Ah, yes the good old days." Angelus smiled fondly. Cordelia watched as Angelus walked around the room and headed behind a curtain, where lied another patient. "Beautiful isn't she? Full of a depressed life, that's destroying her slowly." Angelus brushed a piece of the young girls hair aside from her forehead. "She'd make a great creation, but she has no idea, in fact none of them do." Angelus looked up towards Cordy. "I could kill her right now, but all it'll do is bring another. It's as if time seems to be going back…a world with one slayer now has two."

"I don't know what you're about to do Angelus, but leave that girl out of it."

"Oh I will; it's sad, but no need to worry about her, she'll be taken care of in no time. Little Kate the Vampire Slayer. It doesn't even have a ring to it." Angelus jumps towards Cordy frightening her. He begins to laugh over her sudden jump. "It's getting dark, we better go." Angelus knocks Cordy to the ground with one sudden blow.

* * *

"No!" Spike sternly said.

"No? What do you mean no?" Alex asked confused. "That girl…Cordelia or whatever her name is. Told us too. I don't know this other side of Angel, and frankly I don't want to. So if the only way to keep him from coming back, is by erasing the thought of Cordelia, then by god I'm going to do it." 

Spike grabs the book out of Alex's hand, "I said no."

"Come on guy's. Cordy's missing; probably in the clutches of Angelus, and you two are just deciding now to have a pep talk?" Faith replied. 

"I'm not going to let Angel suffer." Spike pointed at Faith.

"I don't want to let him suffer either Spike!" Faith shouted back. "But there's nothing we can do."

"No. He's suffered enough. As much as I hate the blot, he's still a mate of mine. We're a team. 64 years of suffering and one hundred plus for him--we're the only ones we've got." He points out the door. "And that _dull lamp post_ out there, has a deep love for Cordy. A Great love that is wild, and passionate and dangerous. To where it burns and consumes…until there's nothing left." Faith stares at Spike. "He's been through hell, allot more than I could ever say. Lost his son, lost two amazing women, friends, and most importantly, when he signed off his prophecy. Only one person kept his spirit high, and that one person is back. So again, no. We're not erasing his god forsaken memory."

G walks forward; slightly worried. "Then there's only one thing to do." He held out his hand for the book that Spike was holding.

* * *

Cordy opened her eyes slowly; finding herself chained to a wall inside a dark brick room.

"Oh look who decides to open her bright hazel eyes." Angelus said with a chuckle. Cordy tries to release herself from the chains, straining her wrists instead. "Now, Now, don't struggle, we wouldn't want you to torture yourself."

"No of course not, we wouldn't want to ruin the fun for you Angelus." She snapped back.

"Ouch that hurt. Really. I can tell someone doesn't like me right now." He kneeled in front of her, away from her reach, with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know of anyone who ever did like you Angelus."

"I could name a few." He stood up thinking.

"I don't think Tortured souls count."

"Oh now why be so harsh?"

"Let's see, probably because I'm chained to a wall… or the fact that you kidnapped me, or wait… I know-- the fact that you tried to drain my blood and kill me!"

"You did that on purpose." Angelus replied.

"Damn right I did." Cordy said giving him a slight smile.

"You'd do anything to get him back, even sacrifice yourself. Lame." Cordy ignores him and tries to pull at the chain again. "Something happened here." Cordelia slowly looked up. "We're acting this out." Cordelia looks over to her right and gets a sudden memory of a dressing table, she picking up a little chain with a cross on it. 

"Where are we?"

"Oh and I was hoping so much you'd remember." Angelus jumped back, acting as if he is literally bummed.

* * *

The Hotel's lights were off, and the curtains to the windows are closed. Candles are lit and G and Faith sitting on the floor, Indian-style, facing each other, with a map of LA between them. 

"You sure you know what you're doing Wizard?"

G looks up at Faith then back down at the map. "Yes. We scatter the powder over the map, and where ever red light appears, that's where Angelus is." He pauses to clear his thoughts. "Ok, I'm ready. Scatter." 

G and Faith dust the map with the powder from their individual jars. Several individual dots glow in various places on the map, but there is a heavy red concentration of glowing dots miles close to the Hyperion, as bright yellow dots appear in several other places.

"What are those?" Spike asked looking over G's shoulder.

"Those are demon's here in LA." G replied. "There's Angel, I mean Angelus." He pointed down at the red dot. 

"I know where that is!" Spike shouted and headed out. "You guy's know what to do, stick to the plan." Faith and Alex quickly rushed down to the basement leaving G alone. He looks down once more to the map, and sees a sudden yellow glow from the edge began to glow bright red. "What the hell?" The red light flashes and disappears. "What was that?"

* * *

"Why are we here Angelus?" Cordy asked glancing at the key to her chains at the table just a few feet away. 

"I love the theatre. You wont believe how many tasty meals I've had here."

"You're stalling. Why?" She asked becoming nervous.

"You're so smart Cordy, I knew it'd come to you. Now to see how long it takes until you figure out why." He replied smiling. "You know me to well Cordelia, and all I have to say is, Angels time, is running out." He gave her another smile, but it was interrupted by a door slightly opening. It's sound echoing through the theatre. "Speaking of time. Got to go, and take care of some business." Angelus closes the door on the way out; and Cordy begins to reach for the key.

* * *

Back at the Hyperion.

"Got it!" Shouted Faith. Both her and Alex rushing into the room with the Orb and the candles. They have everything set up on the floor in the middle of the lobby; the Orb surrounded by the candles within the sacred circle. Alex stands on the side and waves burning herbs and incense over the Orb. Faith stands on the other side with another open book in her hand. G sits up.

"Are we ready?" He asks still sitting on the floor.

The two exchange glances and then nod towards G. 

* * *

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum." Angelus' voice echoed through the building.

"Oh Bugger."

"I smell the blood of an Englishman. Be he alive or be he _dead, _I'll grind his bones to make my bread." Spike turns towards the balcony which is where Angelus is standing taking this all to be amusing.

"Done talking mate?" Spike asked.

"Hmmm… What do you think?" Angelus snickers.

"You not only took amusement in torturing your victims; but also hearing yourself speak. Bloody irritating, if you ask me."

"You should talk _William_. Stop me if you've heard this one." He cleared his throat while walking down the stairs. "Grant a sign if crook'd be Cupid's shaft. Hark, the lark, her name it hath Spake." Angelus mimicked. "Cecily! It discharges from twixt its wee beak." He chuckled as he walked towards Spike. "Brava. I'll tell you, Dru and I could not stop rehearsing it over and over again. It was so brilliant." Angelus smirked and chuckled a bit. Spike hung his head as his jaw line tensed. After letting out a sigh he then shrugs his shoulders and punches Angelus in the face. They exchange punches, and Spike throws Angelus in the air him landing in a pile of empty boxes. He laughs as he gets up. "Awe…did I hurt pour William's feelings?" Spike rushes towards Angelus as they continue to fight. 

* * *

Back at the Hyperion. G gets weaker as he chants and breathes heavily. He is trying to control his power but the more he holds back the more he needs to let go.

"G?" Alex asks worried, seeing the stress overcoming his friend.

"You ok wizard?" Faith asked worried also.

Without warning G's head snaps back and he looks up with his eyes wide open. His head snaps back down and he stares into the Orb. He begins to chant steadily in Rumanian as though possessed. 

* * *

Back at the Theatre. They continue to fight, and Angelus pushes Spike further and further back. He grabs a hold of Spike and throws him across the room. Spike smacks against the stone wall so hard that it moves some of the stones out of place; and he falls to the ground. 

"Same old Spike, one blow and he's out of the game." Angelus smirked as Spike laid there on the ground. Spike looks up, wiping the blood from his mouth, and hops to his feet and kicks Angelus in the chest making him stumble back. 

"Same old Angelus, always looking ahead and forgetting the past!" Spike reaches down and picks up a block of wood. He swings and misses Angelus. They exchange several blows, blocking each other. Spike suddenly kicks Angelus, and he comes flying outside into the alley.

* * *

Back at the Hyperion. The two watches as G chants. 

"Quod perditum est, invenietur. Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. Nici mort, nici al fiintei…" Both Faith and Alex begin to step back watching as a shimmering yellow glow surrounds G's body.

Cordelia is still trying her best to reach the key, unable to though. When finally the door flies open and the keys are lifted to her. 

"Denis?" Cordelia asked while unlocking her chains. A pad of paper came out quickly.

"**Lorne told me you were back, but in danger. I followed Spike here! It's good to have you back Cordelia."**

"It's nice to hear from you to Denis! But I have to go help Spike!" She then rushed out of the room, leaving the floating paper alone.

* * *

Back in the alley. Angelus lunges towards Spike, smashing him against a wall. Angelus punches Spike once more, and grabs him by the collar of his coat, and swings him to the other side. He falls to the ground and Angelus kicks him into the air and punches him in the stomach before he fell to the ground again. Spike rolls to his side before Angelus could kick him once more, and hops to his feet. Spike kicks Angelus and throws him against a wall.

* * *

Back at the Hyperion.

"Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el. Asa sa fie! Acum! Asa sa fie! Acum!" 

The Orb glows brightly for a brief moment and goes dark. G suddenly takes a breather, and looks around blankly.

* * *

Back in the alley. Angelus grabs a hold of his stomach as he backs away from Spike. Spike sees what's going on and quickly does a high kick to his face, and Angelus falls backwards to the ground.

"Spike!" Shouted Cordy running into the alley. She stops from seeing the sudden change occurring. The rain still pouring, Angelus suddenly gasps loudly and groans in pain, as Cordy looks down at herself; her body beginning to glow a shimmering white light. Spike tries to watch while blocking the light from his eyes. Angelus and Cordelia both scream out in pain as she disappears, and as Angelus eyes glow bright red for an instant and go back dark. Angel looks up at Spike his eyes heavy with tears. Spike hangs his head, as Angel collapses to the floor crying.

* * *

Heading down a long hospital corridor and entering a room, inside Kate gasps awake, looking confused as to where she was.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mix Prt 1

**_Hey Everyone... sorry for the late chapter. I mean I give myself a week to prepare myself to post these chapters on time, and I was so busy this week, I sorta fell behind. Again sorry. :) But this chapter is longer than the last three, and has a new character that comes to play. Hope you all enjoy. :D Sorry again about the delay, oh and if you're new, I post a new chapter up every Tuesday. ;)_**

* * *

"Angel!" Spike shouted, walking into the building. He sounds a bit agitated over something-- from the goop and blood splattered all over him, it would make since why.

"Yeah." Angel came walking downstairs. He stopped from seeing how ridiculous Spike looked and chuckled quickly catching himself. You could still tell he was trying hard not to laugh. "What happened to you?"

"Hmm, let me think. Oh yeah, you had a vision. This is what I got out of it." From the tone coming from Spikes voice, you could tell he was not pleased. He then headed towards the downstairs bathroom to get a towel to wipe the junk off.

"Hey it's not my fault; the PTB wants us to be prepared for what's coming."

"Yeah, sounds a bit familiar!" Spike shouted back.

"Where's everyone else?" Angel asked noticing Spike to be the only one there.

"They're coming." Spike went inside the bathroom. At that moment Kate walks in excited, G, and Alex along side her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Angel asked the gang.

"It was great! That was the best challenge the PTB could ever give us. I've been so bored lately. You know with the being in a coma for almost two months, and all… I tell you it's a killer."

"Uh huh… Where's Faith?"

"Oh she's out parking the car. Where's Spike?" Kate quickly asked noticing he wasn't around.

"Here!" Spike's hand suddenly popped out waving. Kate went to help get the junk off his back.

"What happened?" Angel asked G.

"Angel, I wish you were allowed to go. It was incredible."

"Right, we got there and immediately the demons come jumping out ready for attack--

"Excuse me Mr. I'm the watcher of the slayer so I can talk when I want to." G said annoyed over the sudden interruption from Alex.

"Well sorry Mr. I know magic and am almost an official warlock, so better watch your mouth or… What would you do?" Alex asked in a curious tone, forgetting their little argument that they were just having.

"Hey, I never said I'm taking the deal of becoming an official warlock, and I… I don't know what I'd do." G replied calmly, you could tell they were both thinking carefully on this subject. Angel just sat down waiting patiently for Faith to arrive.

* * *

"Did you get it all?" Spike asked.

"Yep…all gone." Kate grabbed Spikes jacket. "I'll get this washed." She said looking at all the slime on it.

"Thanks love." Spike gave her a slight hug and headed out of the bathroom, leaving Kate with a smile on her face. Faith suddenly walked inside not looking pleased either.

"Hey Alex!" She shouted. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it! Ever hear of, 'when I say jump, you say, how high?'"

"Faith give the guy a break, he's still a new bee." Angel came in Alex defense.

"Stay out of this Angel! The twerp here almost got us all killed."

"I have to agree with Slayer two here; Alex is the top main reason I'm pissed off at the moment!"

"You always have something to be pissed about Spike." Angel responded raises his eyebrow.

"True!" Spike pointed. "But still--"

"But nothing. Give my man Alex a break; he's just a watcher." G came into his defense.

"Actually Francis, watchers have more knowledge on how to kill a demon than any of us do. We're just the muscle basically." Kate came out with her arms crossed. "No offense Alex."

"I'm taking it as one." Kate patted him on the shoulder giving him a smile.

"Tails has a point. I've met a few watchers in my time, and known two. All I've got to say is, he's made a few more, wrong bloody calls then they ever did."

"I wouldn't say that Spike, Giles and Wesley both had their share in jumping the gun at certain points that weren't needed to."

"Maybe, but nothing to get us killed!" Angel crossed his arms. "Maybe one… or two, alright, maybe it's in the Watchers hand book, to start out as complete sodding idiots." Alex let out an annoyed breath.

"Look, whatever it is… until wannabe watcher kid here, learns how to listen more carfully; he's staying in the car through the missions." Faith spat out. "If that's ok?"

"Of course it's not ok, I'm needed out on the field, tell her Angel."

"I don't know Alex, it's safer if you'd wait in the car for now on, just until we can teach you a few things so you'd be safe." Angel replied.

"So… now that we're off that subject, you have any more visions while we were gone?" Spike asked jumping on the counter after pushing G and Alex aside.

"Why do you keep asking?" Angel asked. "You've been bugging me about it, this whole week."

"He wants to fulfill his prophecy." Alex finally stated, still slightly annoyed.

"Spike has a prophecy?" asked Angel.

"What I can't have a prophecy?" Spike spat out, Angel rolled his eyes. "I told you about it."

"When?"

"Back in 35. Those two sentences below yours."

"Again… we don't know if that's mine. You and I are both, _considered_ Champions-" Angel began to say.

"Oh yea right, _considered._"

"_Considered_ Champions, with a soul. And I signed it off." Angel finished saying. "So that leaves you at the top of the list."

"Right, whatever mate. Signed off or not, prophecies are prophecies; and you can't throw the book away or sign it off. Once it's yours it's yours and it stays. And I declare that Shanshu yours. Finders keepers mate. That little scroll drew you to it, way before I got a soul."

"Fine, if you don't want it--"

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I said it already chose. As much as I hate to admit it. Any way's I've got my own prophecy turns out."

"So you know what it is?" Angel asks.

"Well, kind of. Spike really has nothing left, except the fact his gift is Eternal, after you're Shanshued." Alex said walking in front of the counter and leaning against it.

"Eternal?" Angel asked confused.

"Let's hope that's not Eternal life." Spike replied.

"But?" Faith asked.

"But… there is something before, a small sentence, nothing really to serious. Not even really sure it's part of your prophecy, it's just one of the pieces on the scroll."

"You don't know that. Come on Angel, how many things have we came across that seemed to be nothing, but turned out to be more?" Spike said after trying to get Angel to back him up.

"You know he's got a point." Angel agreed.

"Thank you."

"Alright, maybe; all it said was, "It will be told by the one who knows." Alex said crossing his arms.

"That's it?" Alex nodded. "Yeah, you're screwed Spike, it doesn't look like nothing's going to happen until _my_ prophecy's complete." Angel finished with a smile.

"Oh, have a vision!" Spike shouted back annoyed.

"Wish granted." Angel winced, grabbing his head, a slight sharp pain shot out as he saw flashes of a young girl in trouble. He staggered backwards and both Spike and Faith grabbed a hold of him. "Ok, guy's." He said shaking it off.

"Is it a test?" Kate asked excited.

"No it's the real deal. Let's go." They all follow Angel out the door.

* * *

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**The Mix**

* * *

Angel was driving his car while explaining to the gang of what he saw.

"Ok say it one more time?" Faith asked sitting in the back.

"A young blonde girl, running for her life, scared of what's ever hunting her… I saw a vampire and werewolf. I think."

"You think?" Spike asked looking towards him.

"What would a werewolf and a vampire being doing together?" Kate asked confused.

"I don't know but we have to help her." Angel turned towards the entrance he saw. It was inside a park. The vehicle came to a stop. "Ok, Spike and Kate you go left. G and Faith, you two come with me. Alex watch the car." They all left.

"But." Alex sat back down realizing he couldn't do anything.

* * *

"Where's the girl Angel? I don't even hear a scream." G whispered following Angel close.

"Shh, it hasn't happened yet." Angel said peeking over a boulder with G mimicking what he just said while rolling his eyes. Faith smacked G in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Shh." Angel replied gritting his teeth.

* * *

"Do you think we should of left Alex alone in the car?" Kate was following Spike while kicking a small rock on the ground.

"Tails, keep your voice down, remember what Angel saw hasn't happened yet, so they could be anywhere."

"I know, that's why I'm worried about Alex, he's my brother Spike."

"Fine do you want to go check on him?" Spike asked a little annoyed.

"Yes."

"Fine, go, you have my permission." Spike went back to what he was doing.

"No, I don't need your permission, I was just telling you where I'm going." Spike quickly stood up, his jaw tensing up, and Kate quickly rushed off, before Spike could let her have it. He smiled at her walking quickly away then again went back to what he was doing.

* * *

"Spike, Kate left. G, Faith, you're with me, Alex watch the car." Alex was saying imitating Angel. "I'll watch the car alright. What's the point of me going to do these blasted tests if I can't even have a part in killing anything? I mean it was just one little mistake, doesn't mean I wont listen anymore." Alex stops his complaining after hearing someone running. "Hello?" Alex asked. "Angel? G? Kate? Spike?" Alex quickly opened the glove department and pulled out a stake. "Faith if that's you I swear, you wont know what I'll do to you."

"Alex!" Kate jumped up from behind.

"Ah!" Alex jumped, back in the car scared to death.

"Sorry, just seeing if you're ok." She said seeing the stake in his hand.

"Oh."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trying to control his breathing.

"Ok then." Kate left and Alex sighed. Until he heard another sound coming close to him.

"Now what Kate?" Alex asked, but he noticed it wasn't Kate, he heard a scared whimpering sound coming from the back of the vehicle. Alex grabbed the stake and slowly went towards the back to find a young blonde girl curled up with tarred clothes.

"Oh-- oh dear." Alex kneeled in front of her. He could see from the look on her face that she was frightened over something. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Alex gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Go away." She quickly said getting up from the ground, blood all over her hands and shirt.

"You're hurt." Alex said seeing the long cuts on her back.

"They'll heal, go away. It's not safe." She said walking quickly away.

"I know-- you must be her the young blonde girl, we're here to help you." Alex said grabbing her arm. She quickly pulled away.

"You can't help me, go away, it's dangerous here."

"I know, like I said we're here to help." He said again.

"Go away!" She cut his arm with her bloody nails.

"Ow, you scratched me!" He shouted quickly grabbing his arm in pain.

"I'm sorry." She ran off.

"Alex! What's wrong, G sensed you were in trouble." Angel said rushing over.

"I thought you got rid of that spell." Alex replied remembering that spell that was placed on the two of them during the Hilzar demon they defeated months ago.

"Sorry man, but you're like a brother to me." G replied. While that little chat was going on, Angel smelled Alex's blood and followed the sent.

"Angel!" Faith shouted seeing him heading off.

* * *

The young girl was pacing herself, from hearing someone following her. She had the same scared look on her face as Angel saw in his vision. Angel was not far behind, he could smell not only Alex's blood but hers.

"Hey!" Angel shouted seeing the girl ahead, he quickly rushed over. She began to run, the girl turned the corner finding herself trapped with a back of a building blocking her way. She saw a ladder and jumped for it. At the moment she grabbed the bar, Angel jumped in and grabbed her knocking both of them down. Both the girl and Angel stood, pushing each other away.

"You!" Angel said in shock, remembering the painful future visions he's been having.

* * *

"Ouch! Be careful she really scratched me good." Alex said, while Kate was wrapping his arm.

"There. You're finished. G, I want you to take him back to the hotel, bandage him up. Spike--"

"Hey Kate! I think it'd be better if you go back to the hotel too." Faith replied.

"Look just because you're one of the historical Slayers from the past, doesn't mean--"

"I'm going to have to agree with Faith on this one, Tails." replied Spike. "Faith and I are going to try and help Angel, we'll meet you back at the hotel." Faith followed Spike as he followed the sent. Leaving behind a slightly annoyed slayer.

* * *

"You're not human." Angel said confused by the sent.

"I know what you are. Vampire!" She pulled a broken wood piece out of the trash.

"I'm not that kind of Vampire." Angel back away slightly, still ready for anything.

"Right the next thing you're going to tell me is, you have a soul." She was still ready for anything, tightening her grip on the piece of wood.

"Actually." He kind of gave her a crooked smile.

"That's impossible, there's only one Vampire with a soul."

"Yeah that's me." Angel was trying his best to get her trust.

"You're saying you're… you're Spike?" She asked slowly letting her hand down.

"Spike!?" Angel said in complete shock.

"Wrong answer." She lunged toward Angel, Spike quickly rushed in and grabbed the girl throwing her against a wall. She was to weak to get up from the sudden blow.

"Spike?" Angel was still in shock.

"What?" Spike asked.

The girl knocked out after hearing that last word.

* * *

_"What is she?" "Don't know." "Not what! Who?" "I can't figure it out." "What's going on?"_

The young girl woke up from hearing voices in her head, she found herself locked up in a cage. Frightened, she began rattling it trying to find a way to open it. At that moment the dark room was brightened when a curtain opened, and she quickly blocked the light.

"She's awake." Said Angel walking in. It appeared the cage was the exact one they used when they let Angelus out years ago. But it was moved upstairs near the lobby.

"Where am I?" She said standing in the back of the cage, her arms around her waist.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of Angel Investigations. Hi, I'm Angel." Angel said sitting down, the rest of the team came towards the entrance. "This is my staff. Kate and Alex Anderson. Francis Hart, Faith, and this is Spike. What's your name?" You could tell through the whole introduction, the tone in Angel's voice was tensed.

"Spike? You're Spike?" She asked unsure. "Tell me what you have, how and why, and what your real name is?" she asked, glaring at Angel, thinking he told this man to call himself Spike.

"A soul." Spike said revealing his Vampire self. "And the how and why, is none of your business, as for my name if you mean my human name, it's William. What's yours?" Spike asked with his arms crossed, and back to his normal self.

"Erika, Erika Storm." She replied sitting down, still shaken up. Alex quickly left, everyone other than Erika knew what he was doing, gone to search her up.

"What are you?" Angel asked, still crossed.

"I've been looking for you." Erika kept her head down ignoring Angel and speaking to Spike. "I was told you died, I thought it was hopeless, but then miraculously I heard you were back, I didn't know where, I found out a week ago that you were in LA, after all these years." A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What do you want with me?" Spike asked.

"I was sent to you for protection." she replied.

"You have to protect Spike?" Kate asked worried.

"No he has to protect me."

"From what?" Faith asked.

"I don't know." She slightly shrugged.

Spike headed out of the room smiling, Kate, Angel, Faith and G followed after closing the curtains.

"I believe her." Spike said sure of himself.

"I don't. If she was sent to you for protection, how come the person didn't tell her why?" Angel asked.

"Angel's got a good point Spike." Faith mentioned.

"Oh Bollocks! What's wrong with you, she needs our help."

"There's something about her." Angel said looking towards the curtain. "She's hiding something."

"What do you expect Angel. She's locked in a cage, she's known vampires being evil, except… Wait, is that it?" Spike paused realizing what he just said.

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"Is it because she doesn't know you?" Spike pointed to Angel. "Is it because I'm the vampire with the soul she knows, and not you?"

"Spike be serious." Faith crossed her arms.

"Or is because I was chosen to protect her?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face, ignoring Faith's last comment.

"Are you listening to yourself? She's hiding something Spike. Think about it. We don't even know _what_ or who she is."

"A slayer." Angel was interrupted by Alex reading a file.

"What!?" Everyone said in shock.

"Erika Storm, her name sounded familiar to me. It's here in the watcher's hand book. She was filed dead in 96. She was the slayer before…, before Buffy." Alex then closed the book he brought out.

"That was eighty years ago." Kate said in shock. "Shouldn't she look… older?"

"I think Angel's right, she's hiding something." Alex mentioned. Angel couldn't take it, he grabbed his coat and headed toward the sewers for a walk.

"Now where's he going?" Kate asked; everyone shrugged.

"So now what?" G asked.

"Find more information." Spike said, and all five began to look.

"Slayers just seem to be popping up lately." Faith said following the others into the office.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Spike asked closing the book he was looking through.

"Nothing." Alex replied.

"I did." G said. Alex and Spike gathered around the counter with G and Faith.

"Does it mention what she is?" Alex asked curiously.

"No, it's only the information before she was presumed dead. Her name is Erika Eliza Storm, her watcher was Thomas Anthony Jades. He's presumed dead also, she was an only child, no friends, no family."

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"Just that she was gifted, something special about her. It doesn't look like we're going to find out anymore unless we talk to her." G answered.

"Good luck with that." Kate spat out; sitting over by the curtain.

"Change in plans guys!" Angel came walking in with Lorne. "Let's try this again."

* * *

The curtain opened and Angel walked in alone, Spike behind him. Angel sat in the chair facing Erika, who was still trembling inside the cage.

"Who sent you to Spike?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, a man came to me and said I had a prophecy to fulfill, I didn't believe him at first. Until about a week later I was attacked… by something. A green demon with this red looking jewel on his forehead." She paused for a moment scrunching up her face.

"Why did he attack you? What was he trying to do?" Angel asked.

"Stop it." She asked angrily looking towards the two.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Stop it!" She said closing her eyes.

"Angel!" Kate shouted out quickly. Angel and Spike ran out.

"What happened?" Angel asked seeing Lorne all shaken up sitting on the chair.

"That's it, I can't handle it, song, that's all I'm sticking with when it comes to reading." Lorne said standing up.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"That girl in there knew I was looking in her mind. She shot me out." Lorne said grabbing his head.

"What'd you find out?" G asked.

"Not much, but next time I search through someone's brain, cast a protection spell on me."

"Lorne." Angel said getting his attention.

"She has visions."

"You mean like what Angel has?" Alex asked.

"Similar, but not really, you see flashes, she senses them and sees only what she feels. I've never seen anything like it." Lorne said.

"I have." Spike said getting tensed up.

"Dru." Angel replied. "Did you find out anything else, what she is?"

"Yeah, she's a Mix." Lorne finally replied disturbed.

"A what?" Faith asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Erika Prt 2

**_Sorry for the late update I've been just so busy... I haven't really been able to do anything, not even post stories. But here's the new chapter and I hope you guys leave comments and enjoy. ;) Comments really help. thanks again._**

* * *

Faith walks into the Hotel, closing the door quietly as if she were sneaking in. She starts to head towards the stairs when she felt a presence from behind her, without hesitation she quickly spun her leg around, knocking the person down; hearing a big thump.

"I knew you weren't invisible!" She shouted, the lights flicked on revealing Angel on the floor looking slightly confused. "Angel. Sorry. I thought you were-"

"Denis?" He asked letting her help him to his feet.

"Um… yea." She turns to face the light switch, seeing a pad of paper floating over.

"**Sorry to disappoint you, but I am invisible. Unless I choose not to be." **He wrote drawing a huge happy face underneath.

"Ha ha, funny Denis."

"How's Lorne?" Angel asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know. G and Spike took him back to his place. So how's the 'Were-wolf' doing?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"I can't believe, I'm alive to witness the first Mix."

"Nothing really special about it." Angel replied.

"You don't trust her, do you?"

"Do you?" He asked.

"I don't know Angel. Part of me wants to trust her, as if she's nothing but an innocent creature locked in a cage. But then again--"

"Part of you knows it's right." Faith nods agreeing.

* * *

It's 1995. Erika is fighting some Vampire's in a graveyard.

"You've gotten better." A tall handsome young man, brunette hair and blue eyes was sitting down on a gravestone watching Erika fight.

"Thank you." Erika pinned the Vampire to the ground. "I have a great teacher." She staked him and jumped to her feet.

"We should get you home, class starts tomorrow."

"Thomas, come on, I don't need to go to class. With someone as smart as you, I'm learning more than others." Erika said jumping up onto the gravestone.

"Funny… but you are going to college. I want you to live a different life from the previous slayers." He gave her a charming smile.

"Fine." She let out a breath, after rolling her eyes.

"Hey. Come on now. Where's that smile of yours?" Erika looked over to him with a brightened smile on her face. "There it is." He replied leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Erika wakes up finding herself still inside the cage, feeling someone was watching her.

"What do you want now?" She asked knowing who it was.

"Nothing. Just sitting." Angel was leaning against a chair, with his arms crossed.

"Where's Spike?" Erika asked sitting up, curled at the corner.

"Gone, he took Lorne home. G, Kate and Alex left too."

"What about the other one?"

"Up stairs! So it's just you and me." Angel's voice seemed nothing but cold hearted.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know what you mean." Angel opened the curtains, she could see through the windows it was night.

"Yes you do! This attitude you have. You hardly know me and yet you've already decided to dislike me. Come to think of it, I'm a prisoner, you're holding me hostage." She stood. "Let me out!" She slammed her hand against the cage door.

"Sorry, can't."

"Why the hell not?" She banged the bars again.

"Two reasons. One, I don't trust you. And two, tonight's the full moon." Angel said with his arms crossed. "Once that cloud moves, you'll change."

Erika let go of the bars and stepped back.

* * *

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**Erika**

* * *

"How'd you know?" She asked. "You're little mind reader help you?"

"Yes, and I don't appreciate you hurting my friends."

"Well I don't appreciate you going through my head without permission. What else did you find out?" She asked annoyed.

"You have psychic abilities, capable of occasionally foretelling the future-- you were formally a slayer, but now a Mix. The first of your kind. A Vampire and a Werewolf. It explains allot. Your age, because of the Vampire, your soul-- werewolf. What I don't know is, how it happened? Because Vampire's don't like the blood of werewolf's, the only way possible I could think of is, he got you right after it happened."

"Shut-up!" She said hitting the cage.

"Is that what happened to your watcher? You kill him?" Angel said standing, he finally stopped after seeing Erika tear up. Angel realized he was going to far and left. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did, he barely knew her, but all he could think about was killing her. A part of him knew she was trouble, as if he's known her before… but then again, she's nothing but an innocent young girl caught in between different worlds.

* * *

It's now 1996, Erika is running quickly, looking excited over something. She finally stops at a house and catches her breath, then knocks on the door.

"Erika." Thomas was a bit startled over her sudden appearance but smiled. She pulled out a piece of paper waving it in front of him.

"I passed. My first year of college, and I passed." She wrapped her arms around Thomas.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you." They give a quick kiss to each other.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it… I was so nervous." she let out a breath and flopped onto his couch.

"I knew you would." He replied taking a seat in his chair faced towards her.

"What would I do without you Thomas?"

"Probably go crazy." She smiled at him and he to her. "No, you'd probably go far." He said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"No, I think you're right… I'd go crazy without you Thomas. I love you." She replied shutting her eyes to rest, before she starts her night patrolling. Thomas smiled and opened a drawer; pulling out a small box and opened it, inside was a sapphire-diamond ring.

"I love you too."

* * *

Spike walks into the Hotel, Angel just coming out from behind the curtain. "Spike."

"Hey." Spike jumped when he heard a banging sound coming from the cage. "Still trying to get out?"

"Full moon. You're just in time." Angel finally said, getting out a tranquilizer gun. "She's changing."

"Hey what's going on?" Faith asked coming downstairs after hearing the banging going on; her hair was wet, clearly showing she just got out of the shower.

"Full moon." Spike pointed towards the moon outside the window.

"Oh." Faith replied heading towards the curtain. "I've never seen a werewolf, besides Oz. Then again, it wasn't such a good year for me at the time. Evil and all." Angel cocked the gun smiling over Faith's curiosity. "Hey come check this out!"

"Nah, you've seen one, you've seem 'em all." Spike replied heading towards the stairs.

"Spike's right. Nothing different." Angel agreed.

"Hey, she's a Mix. Remember. Meaning different from werewolf." Faith said closing the curtain.

Spike stopped on the stairs looking over to Angel then back at the curtain. The two walked over to the curtain. Angel pulled it opened, seeing a beautiful white wolf inside the cage lying down.

"See." Faith replied taking a seat. "She looks like a regular wolf. Where's the 'were' in that?" Both Spike and Angel smiled over her comment. "I don't get it, she seems so calm." Faith went towards the cage and the Wolf jumped up against the cage trying to attack Faith.

"Hey!" Both Spike and Angel grabbed Faith pulling her back. Angel aimed the gun at her.

"Don't shoot the dog!" Spike snapped.

"I wasn't going to shoot her, just help her fall asleep." Angel rolled his eyes aiming again.

"Well I ain't gonna let you do it." Spike grabbed the gun away from Angel and walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angel spat out following.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed! See you tomorrow." Spike began heading up stairs.

"Spike!"

"What?"

"You're her protector, I'm heading for bed, you sit, and protect." Angel said giving Spike a pat on the back. Angel headed up stairs after. Faith chuckled a bit and headed to bed herself, leaving Spike alone and annoyed in an uncomfortable chair, near a growling wolf.

"What are you looking at?"

* * *

Angel came downstairs the next morning, to find Erika out of her cage.

"Morning Angel." Kate said smiling, walking past him with coffee in her hand.

"What is she doing out?" Angel snapped.

"I let her out this morning." Spike drank his cup of blood, after toasting toward him.

"Why?" Angel asked annoyed.

"Hey, I'm her protector remember." Spike replied finishing his drink. "Besides I had a bad morning, woke up being burnt on my arm."

"It was a nasty burn too, like burnt beacon." Faith said with her legs crossed on the table. "It just didn't smell as good."

"So Angel-- I hear you have a soul." Erika came walking towards him.

"Yeah, and?" He couldn't help but give her a glare.

"Honestly I took that as a surprise." She turned to face the gang. "So who's older?" Angel went and sat down next to Faith.

"Angel." Everyone replied.

"Really!?" Erika raised her eyebrow in slight shock, then took a seat next to Angel, him sliding closer to Faith trying hard to keep his distance from Erika. "You're older?"

"Yeah… why do I look younger?" He asked being sarcastic.

"No, just Spike seems more… I don't know wiser." Angel began to laugh.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, from the way you acted last night, he was way beyond you." She suddenly looked slightly ill.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked, Angel still trying hard not to smile.

Erika quickly blinked and looked straight ahead.

"I see lights flickering overhead." She began to say, Angel quickly stood up, Spike walking over. "Birds flying, then nothing my blackness." She slowly stands still looking around as if she was in a cloud, but more lost. "Red, redness brightening the room, a shadow from behind." Erika quickly turns facing the group who are in complete shock. At that second Angel receives a vision, he saw flashes of something, similar to what Erika was just saying. Angel shook off the pain, both Faith and Spike looking at him to see if he was alright.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, while Erika slightly lowered her head backing away.

* * *

1996- Erika was coming back from patrolling with a bite mark and a few scratches on her arm after fighting a werewolf. She felt as if she were beginning to be followed but suddenly was surprised to find Thomas waiting for her at the grave yard.

"Thomas! What are you doing here?" She asked coming over to him.

"I came to-- My god! Are you alright?" He asked noticing the bite wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing, just a werewolf."

"Erika you could have been infected." Thomas said worried while examining her arm.

"Yeah but you have a cure for that." she replied smiling.

"It's only good for a fresh wound-- yeah, ok you'll be fine." He said giving her a soft kiss, they both held each other in their arms.

"Erika, marry me." Thomas whispered in her ear.

* * *

"So the gang isn't back yet huh?" Lorne asked while sitting at a table drinking with Angel.

"Nope. Faith's watching the Mix, Spike went to talk to the Powers that be. The gang's with him." Angel replied looking into his cup full of blood.

"And this Mix girl? She had a vision? Near to yours? Told you she was different." He said pouring some more of his drink.

"She's different alright." Angel looked annoyed after placing his cup down.

"Annoying? Ah, do tell." Lorne said after sensing the aggravation Angel was hiding.

"Something about her just makes me want to--" Angel tenses up and uses his hands to form into a way of wanting to choke someone.

"But?" Lorne asked.

"Then again, she's another being, just scared and confused."

"You see it to." Lorne said pointing at Angel.

"Of course I see it."

"And that's why you feel the way you do. You feel she's hiding something, which she is. It's her past and it's driving you insane."

"Why would that be driving me insane?"

"Because you feel her past somehow involves you. And you're right."

"How?"

"She was the slayer that was killed, in order for Buffy to be chosen, and you think it's all connected."

"That can't be it."

"It has to be Angel, everything in your new undead redemption life started all because of a young blonde slayer. I would go into the whole storyline and all… but you already lived it Angelcakes."

"Even if that were the case, wouldn't you think that way?"

"Sure, but don't worry, the truth will be revealed." Lorne replied. "It always does." After that they both sat in silence listening to the calm melody coming from Denis playing the piano.

* * *

"Listen you pack of ghostly hives! I just want to know what the hell she's doing here." Spike spat out. He's been trying for sometime to get more information on Erika from the PTB. "Are you using Erika the same way as you are using Angel?"

"And again we shall say that we are not." said the woman PTB.

"Than how can you explain the visions?" Spike said annoyed.

"She was born with them, they were not gifted by us. A human must never bare the pain of such visions."

"Oh, and I suppose Cordelia was just a mistake then, right?"

"As you can see from her sudden appearance and link now to Angel's soul, there is more to Cordelia then is being told. But this is coming of subject of why you've come here."

"Look. I know she was born with the gift, but how could she have known. Both her and Angel had a vision together of a murder about to happen."

"She did not no of the location, only what was to come. You above all people should know what it is she sees." said the woman PTB.

"You leave Dru out of this. She's a good girl… in her evil, mind-bottling sort of way."

"We apoligize for bringing up your past, but it seems it's the only way for you to understand."

"You sound like a bloody computer." Spike replied.

"We do not like this behavior you are showing." said the male PTB.

"Sorry about that, it's just been stressful in the since of me not knowing what I'm to protect her from."

"If that's all you wished to be answered why bring up such debating matters?" She asked.

"Angel wanted to know. But you'll answer my question?"

"If you wish." She said. Spike nodded in agreement. "You are to protect her from herself."

"What!?" Spike said looking as if this were some kind of joke.

"You are to protect her from herself."

"What's that suppose to mean? Is she dangerous? I thought there was something after her." Spike asked confused.

"There is. And yes she is dangerous. The meaning of your prophecy is to teach her, train her. She is half and half, the only human left in her is through both monsters. Even with her soul intact if not trained properly, she could become an enemy. So to protect her, you must train her. Train her to not fear herself, and your prophecy will be nearly completed." She said. After that, Spike was thrown out. There he found the gang waiting for him patiently.

"What did they say?" asked Alex.

Spike thought carefully if he should tell the gang about his prophecy the meaning of it. But realized in order to train her from not fearing herself, he mustn't let the others fear her.

"They didn't do it, she was born with the gift is all." At that Spike and the gang left.

"The blonde Vampire knows more than he let's on." The female oracle stated.

"But he is also a stubborn one."

"Weren't all the champions stubborn at first?" she asks.

"Are you suggesting that he'd be the one to fulfill the prophecy?"

"Only part. He's already more part of this, then he himself knows. They all do."

"Do you believe he will be the one to figure out the answer?"

"No… She will."

* * *

"Erika!" Angel shouted coming into the hotel.

"I'm leaving and don't you dare try to stop me." Erika spat out while putting on her coat.

"Where's Faith?"

"In there, don't worry, I didn't kill her." She replied. Angel found Faith knocked out, locked inside the cage.

"Oh, yeah, choose to leave now, I see." Angel said pacing towards her. "After hurting someone. I knew you weren't to be trusted."

"I had to wait till it was nearly dark, you moron." She said opening the door. "And she got in my way." Angel admittedly shut the door.

"Ok, one I'm not a moron. Two, I don't appreciate being called names, especially under my roof. And three, now I'm in your way, and you didn't win the last battle we had." Angel said, with his face close to hers.

"I know you don't like me.--

"Good."

"In fact I don't like you much either, but if you ever push me around again, or bring up my past I'll make sure your wish comes true." she said with her face still to his.

"And what's that?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"To see sunlight." Erika said pushing away from the door.

"Is that a threat?" Angel asked following her.

"Call it new friendly advise." She said putting her coat down.

"Ok, so we've both made it clear that we don't like each other, but if you ever hurt any of my friends again, let's just say I'll take pleasure in torturing you."

"Get out of my face." She said pushing him away.

Angel pushed her back, and the two got into a wrestling match. Soon to punching and hitting.

"Oh I get it, tough girl, like it rough!" Angel vamped.

"You're one sick bastard. But the difference between our vampire selves," She began to change into a vampire, slightly different to Angel. Her face staying the same, but her eyes becoming white as snow and her teeth growing sharp. She smiles to him. "I make this look good." She then lunged towards Angel, as the two began fighting once more. Several blows were exchanged until Angel finally had enough and pinned Erika to the ground. Both morphed back to their regular faces.

"Don't ever push _Angel_ around again." Angel said looking into her eyes.

"What!?" Erika said in shock. His face became calm looking and even Erika saw a change, in a scared and confused way. Angel began to notice something, and quickly got up off of her once he heard his friends near the entrance.

"Angel!" Kate said walking in. "We've got good news. What happened?" Kate noticed Angel helping Erika up from the ground.

"Nothing, we just had an argument." Erika said pulling her hand away from Angel once he helped her up. Kate quickly ran over to the cage after seeing Faith lying there. G grabbed a hold of Erika and dragged her back in.

* * *

1996- Graveyard.

"Marry me." Thomas whispered into Erika's ear. They both pulled apart from each other to look at one another. Thomas then pulled out a box and opened it, showing a beautiful sapphire diamond ring. Excited and with tears in her eyes Erika grabbed the ring placed it on her figure and said yes. The two kissed.

"I'm so happy." She said laughing and crying at the same time.

Clapping was heard from behind. "So are we!" said a voice. Out of nowhere a vampire came, Erika and Thomas weren't paying attention and were both grabbed. "I've been waiting so long to get you alone Erika, and what do I get a two in one special." Both Thomas and Erika were being pulled away by several strong Vampires holding on to them, she screamed out for Thomas as she watched him being taken away in the other direction. Erika was brutally beaten to where she was to weak to fight, and the Vampire then bends down and bites her at the base of her neck. He bites down savoring the taste of her blood in his mouth. Erika gasps with the pain trying to move away, but is being held by the other vampire's. Some blood is running out beneath his lips and running down her shoulder. Erika slowly stops fighting back, her eyes drift shut and her head sinks to the side. The Vampire pulls away and cuts his wrist, and puts it to Erika's mouth. Not being able to resist she begins to suck his blood, as he smiles in the enjoyment of defeat.

* * *

"What happened?" Angel asks Spike.

"Nothing much. We were right, she's the same as Dru." Angel looks slightly disappointed. "Hey. Look on the bright side, you have a heads up for every time you receive a vision." Spike said smiling. Angel nodded, then looked at Faith.

"How's she doing?"

"I'll be fine." Faith replied sitting while holding an icepack to her forehead.

"What about her?" Angel asked looking towards Erika.

"It'd be better if we kept an eye on her." Spike replied. Angel gave G a nod to let Erika out of her cage. "Looks like you're part of the team now, if you want?" Spike said looking at Erika. Erika still feeling a bit confused and scared looked at the new calm smiling faces. Except for Angel and Faith who were just calm, Erika felt relief, which is what she hasn't felt in a long time. She smiled and nodded.

"Right then, let's get to work." Said Angel, and they all followed him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Hell's Portal

**_I'm so sorry to my readers for the lack of updates. I promise to update the next chapter shortly. I've been so busy with school though it's unbelieveable. I hope you keep reading and leave comments. They really help out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again thank you for your patience with me. :)_**

Erika and Spike were down in the basement of the Hyperion. Spike is teaching her how to fight. Usually this is the thing Angel did, but since he was the protector and also since the two are mainly enemies in the gang, he has no choice. She thinks he's trying to teach her how to fight better like the team, Spike knowing he's training her to not fear herself.

"You have to let your anger out." Spike said blocking Erika's punches. "But also control it."

"I am." Erika said a bit frustrated, punching harder, but not as hard as Spike wants.

"No, you're not." Spike punched Erika in the face, and she fell to the ground. "Sorry love." Spike helped her up.

"Yeah it's ok." Erika replied feeling her jaw.

"Spike?" Angel asked coming down stairs. Spike and Erika paused, waiting for what Angel was about to say.

"Yeah?" Spike answered. Angel looked up and noticed the training.

"Oh, sorry, forgot the _training_. It's not important keep going." Angel paused for a moment on the stairs.

"What gets you angry?" Spike asked. Erika looked up than toward Angel, and became a little frustrated.

"Bring up her past that seems to work." Angel said closing the door.

"You're past?" Spike asked turning back towards Erika, and at that moment Erika wasn't paying attention and knocked Spike down hard, thinking of Angel while hitting him.

"Oh God! Spike!" Erika quickly kneeled down to help Spike.

* * *

"Oh man, that's a shiner." Faith said looking at spike's eye, she and Angel both trying hard not to laugh. Angel gave Kate an ice pack to place on Spike's eye, G and Alex were standing near Faith with their arms crossed, and Erika was sitting down with her head in her hands.

"Look it was an accident, I didn't mean it." Erika said looking up.

"It's ok, love I wanted you to let your anger out--"

"And it looks like she let it out." Alex interrupted Spike while chuckling, Angel, Faith and G joining him.

"Oh come on." Erika moaned cradling her head in her hands again.

"I don't understand you Spike." Faith replied smiling.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"You seem to like getting smacked around by Slayers." Angel busted up after trying to hold it in. Spike was about to say something when Kate beat him. "Um…Angel?" Kate asked pointing towards Erika, who looked ill.

"Oh no." said Angel and at that second he had a vision. Angel saw flashes of a group of people in white cloth staking someone over, and over again. He then saw flashes of a crowd in white cloth burning people alive. Erika already witnessed some of these flashes, and watches as Angel flinches back every hit of vision he gets. "Ok, looks like there's a cult going down." He rubs his nose. "They're sacrificing three souls. It's a bit confusing, I'm feeling more fear coming from the cult."

"Maybe since there are so many different people, or creatures, it's hard to point out who needs saving." Kate mentioned. Faith quickly went over to the weaponry and grabbed a few handing them to the team.

"Well my bet is the ones who are dying are the ones who are in need of saving." Angel agrees with Faith and they all quickly walk out of the hotel.

* * *

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**Hell's portal**

* * *

They all meet up at the same place. Angel and the gang come out of their separate cars. They all kneeled down near a bush and began to look around, hearing chanting, and seeing three different people being placed on poles. Tied up, with cloth tied around their mouths. The leader was lighting fire, and the gang 

knew what they had to do.

"Alex and G, you two grab the victims; the rest of us will take care of the rest. They all agreed with Angel and jumped out from the bushes once the fire was lit. Alex and G heading over to the victims while fighting their way through. Angel, Erika, Faith, Kate and Spike separated fighting the white hooded people.

"Angel!" Screamed Spike. Erika quickly knocked the guy out before he staked Angel in the back. Angel could see Spike was being surrounded and ran to help. While Faith and Kate teamed up exchanging punches to the hooded men. Alex and G made it to the victims and began to untie them. Erika was jumped and was being attacked. Although on the ground she still put up one hell of a fight and pushed all who were on her away. But before she could stand, more piled on her. Alex and G brought the victims to the car and drove away.

"Angel, help Erika!" Spike shouted, noticing Angel was close enough to help. Angel ran towards her, when suddenly was jumped on also, so was Spike. Kate ran to help Angel and Spike while Faith went to help Erika. Kate began to pull the men off of Angel and keeping them away but was pinned down. Faith grabbed a hold of one of the men and threw him across the grass, pulling the others off one by one. Erika still trying to fight her way out.

"Faith watch out!" Shouted Erika jumping in front of Faith.

"Erika!" Faith shouted and punched the guy who just put a stake through Erika's heart. Instead of turning to dust she dropped to the ground. Spike vamped as did Angel and pushed the men off, them flying in different directions. At that they all scattered after the man staked Erika through the heart leaving the stake in place and Erika knocked unconscious.

"She's still here." Angel looking a bit confused at Erika lying there in Faith's arms.

"He was a demon. Take her back to the hotel, I'll meet you there." Spike spat running towards the man who staked Erika, Kate following. Angel looked at Erika and saw the stake still in her, wondering if that's what's still keeping her from turning to dust. Erika moaned in pain, and Angel picked her up and cared her to the car Faith following behind.

"It's ok Erika; you're going to be alright." Angel placed Erika slowly in the back sit, trying his best to keep the stake from coming out. "Everything's going to fine."

"Why isn't she dust?" Faith asked quickly getting into the passenger's seat.

"I don't know." Angel said driving away.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Alex asked walking back and forth.

"I'm sure they're fine Alex." G said.

"No, we should have stayed, we should have helped; we should of--

G placed his hand in the air and Alex bumped into something invisible.

"Ow!" Alex snapped grabbing his forehead; he then looked at G annoyed.

"Guys!" Faith shouted. She and Angel coming in from the back, with Erika in his arms.

"My god!" Alex shouted, while they both ran towards Angel to help.

"What happened?" G asked Angel while placing Erika on the counter.

"Erika was stabbed after jumping in front of Faith to protect her." Angel replied.

"God." G said looking at the stake still inside Erika's chest. "Shouldn't she be dust?"

"You would think. Alex?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure. G I'm going to need you to try and seal her wound."

"How is that going to help?" G asked slowly healing her wound. Alex than pulled the stake out. "Oh."

* * *

"Where are you?" Spike asked looking around, Kate also looking.

He suddenly heard the demon run for its life, and Spike attacked from behind.

"You don't think you're getting away that easy do you?" Spike asked. "It was a mistake to mess with me." Spike then broke the demons neck.

"You've sure shown me never to mess with you." Kate smiled.

* * *

Erika was placed on her new bed in one of the rooms at the hotel. Angel sat beside the bed, looking a bit worried. She did save Faith's life.

"Angel?" Alex opened the bedroom door looking a bit worried. Angel stood and went out.

"Do you know what happened?" Angel asked.

"It seems there's more to being a mix than thought." Alex said reading inside a book. "She can't be killed merely like a normal Vampire or Werewolf, as you already know she's neither. She's only wounded."

"Where'd you get that?" G asked.

"Spike was given this by the PTB. Some information on the Mix."

"Oh well, how can she be killed than?" G asked curious.

"It's rather fascinating really; she can only be killed by poison." Alex seemed very intrigued by all this new information he was learning.

"What does that mean?" Angel asked.

"Holy water mixed in with Silver dust." He finally finished slowly.

"Where's Erika?" Spike came storming into the hotel.

"She's in her room, resting." Angel replied. Spike went inside, Alex following.

"Erika?" Spike asked walking in. He saw Erika standing up in pain holding her shoulder.

"Spike… I need to talk to you and Angel." She fell weakly into Spike's arms. Holding onto her, he places her back in bed.

"You're hurt, out of bed, and asking for brood boy-- classic slayer."

"We made a mistake." Erika said holding her shoulder still.

"A mistake? What kind of mistake?" Angel asked walking in looking worried.

"Oh no." Erika said feeling really ill, Spike then looked at Angel. Who finally realized what he was about to get, suddenly visions were springing up left and right through Angel's mind. He saw a portal being opened inside a cavern, and three beings standing underneath in a circle; the same beings they saved from being burned alive.

"What'd you see?" Spike asked while Angel makes a face from the pain he just dealt with.

"Erika's right, we made a mistake." Angel replied. Erika lied back down, she was still in pain from the stake that was stabbed in her.

"Mistake? 64 years together on the good side and we make a mistake?" Angel raised his eyebrow. "Not the first right." Spike followed closely behind.

"I'll stay here and watch her, if that'll help." Alex said volunteering. Spike patted his hand on Alex's shoulder and headed out.

* * *

"Angel what's going on?" G asked in the vehicle.

"The PTB are a little upset over what we did. We weren't suppose to stop the sacrifice."

"Then what were we suppose to do?" G asked.

"Someone's messing with my head again, and I don't like it." Angel replied.

"That makes two of us." Spike said. G looked away remembering the last time Angel's visions were played with was when Amyl came to bring G a message about joining the Warlocks community; which brings to mind about how dangerous he is to his friends.

"Why would you think the whoever's doing this, would want those three to be alive?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with the beings."

"Then what?"

"I don't know!" Angel snapped not paying attention to the road.

"Angel! Watch out!" Kate shouted. G quickly raised his hands pulling the vehicle to a halt with a shimmering light blue glow.

"Thanks." Angel said looking towards G, who returned his thanks with a nod. Angel then turned around 

to see a giant hole that wasn't there before. They all jumped out of the vehicle, and headed towards the edge of the hole looking down to see how deep it was.

"How did you do that?" Kate asked, placing her hand on his right arm.

"I'm training to be a Warlock; remember?" G replied smiling; Kate didn't smile back, just pulled her hand back and looked away. "We have to get down there." G placed his hands in the air as the gang backed up to watch. His eyes turned black as night, as he pulled dirt from below. Swirling upwards he pushed it away letting it sink into the lake nearby. G's eyes returned to normal color and he took the first step down the steps he made from the dirt. The gang all looked at one another, a bit confused but followed.

"Is it just me or have you noticed a change in G?" Kate whispered to both Angel and Spike. The two glanced at one another but didn't answer, just continued walking down.

* * *

Back at the hotel Erika was struggling to get some rest.

"What else does that book bring out?" Faith asked quietly to Alex.

"Not much to help. It seems the PTB are as blind as us at the moment when it comes to knowing about the Mix."

"But they have a book." Faith was trying hard to understand everything she could when it comes to the Mix.

"More notes and drawings. They _were_ expecting the Mix to come. But nothing seems to make since."

"You're not making since." Faith replied leaving the room. Alex looked back towards Erika and followed Faith.

"I'm at least trying, what are you doing Faith? Complaining?"

"You better watch your mouth kid. There's more to this life than you'll ever know."

"Then why don't you give me a summary. For starters, you're the second slayer to Buffy and yet you stand here before me. We were calling forth for Cordelia's return, and yet you're the one who shows up. When it comes to trust, I give out more trust towards that creature then you."

"Where did this come from Alex? You finally grow a pair?" Alex glared towards Faith, as she kept her eyes locked on his. "The difference between that creature and me. I'm on the good guys side. Can you honestly say the same thing for her?" After that, Faith headed out, leaving Alex looking a bit confused, soaking in the words given by Faith.

* * *

"You think Erika is going to be alright?" Kate asked Angel quietly.

"Well she is a Mix; gives her enough strength for healing in my opinion." Angel said taking caution since they're now inside a cave.

"Good point. It's kind of odd though, don't you think?"

"In what way? Well in a way she's more of a monster than you and Spike put together, so what keeps her from going all out and ripping us apart?" Angel thought of that for a second before G stepped in on the conversation.

"There's more to her story. Just give it time and she'll open up."

"I don't know, she's nothing like Spike or Angel." Kate asked. Angel breathed heavily in annoyance.

"Tails." Spike finally said.

"I'm just saying."

"Shhh!" Both Angel and Spike said.

They heard the sounds of chanting, and saw some light up ahead. Angel and the gang stayed on the edge of the walls watching. The three that were tied up, were now standing in a circle. With their hands in the air. Blood was streaming down their arms as a portal was beginning to form above them. Angel and the gang quickly took action, each knowing what to do. Kate, Angel and Spike fought the three demons, while the portal was still being opened, and G grabbed the book, quickly searching for the way to reverse the spell.

"G! You have a visitor!" Spike shouted. Seeing something trying to come out. G quickly placed a shield onto the portal, blocking the exit for whatever it is trying to escape. He knew once the portal came to full size there was no way of stopping the creature inside from escaping. G couldn't find the page needed and realized it was a portal. "Screw this! Ashtrutakis!" He shouted remembering the last time he had to close a portal. The portal then began to close and the three beings were sucked into it once G let the shield down. They all heard the screams of horror that came from above, and Kate looked up finding herself facing a creature with red eyes staring back at her. The spark of life in her eyes suddenly became cold. Angel grabbed Kate noticing something was wrong.

"Kate." Angel shields her eyes and the portal was finally closed.

"What happened?" G asked rushing over to help Angel, Spike close behind.

"I'm not sure." Angel picked Kate up and the three rushed out of the cave.

* * *

At the hotel Erika quickly woke scared.

"Erika? Erika what's wrong?" Alex asked sitting next to her on the bed holding on to her arms. Erika just had a vision; she saw the fight that just occurred and Kate looking up into the eyes of the creature. She felt something go inside Kate.

"Kate. It's Kate." Erika moved in closer to Alex, he cradling her in his arms while he looks away scared at the thought of something happening to his sister.

* * *

"Lorne!" Angel shouted coming into the bar with Kate still in his arms and the gang behind him.

"Woe, talk about dizzy spells. What's going on?" Lorne asked with his hands in the air.

"I don't know. There was a portal and she.. she looked up and must of saw something. I think she's in shock." Angel wasn't sure what was going on, she seemed to not be there.

"Ok, ok, bring her in here." Lorne quickly opened a curtain. They all waited as Lorne opened a secret door, then looked at Kate, and became worried. Angel saw a bed and placed Kate carefully onto it. He then brushed the hair from her face.

"Take her jacket off." Lorne said locking the door. Angel looked at Lorne in question. "Just do it." Angel without question pulled Kate towards him and took her jacket off.

"Bloody Hell. What is that all over her?" Spike asked seeing the long bloody markings crawling down both of her arms.

"Oh sweetie. I was hoping I read her wrong. It's going to get pretty ugly in here guys." Lorne said walking towards the other side of the bed. Angel looked at Kate's arms, then at Lorne. He was worried, and Lorne didn't have to read him to know that.

"What's going on Lorne?" He asked. Lorne shook his head.

"Something's inside her. Controlling her mind, she doesn't look it but she's going through severe pain." Everyone looked to Kate; she was just lying completely still, seeming to be in her own world. G's cell rang and he quickly answered.

"Hello? Alex. Yeah she's right here, how did you? Lorne wait!" G shouted keeping Lorne from moving. Lorne tried to move but a shield was surrounding him from G.

"Hey Sunshine, I know what I'm doing." Lorne said, struggling to break free.

"G, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I understand." G hung his cell up and looked at Spike and Angel, with his power still holding Lorne.

"Lorne was right, she's being controlled; she's a suit."

"What?" Spike and Angel said.

"All the creature needed was a body, Kate looked up, and it went inside. He's dying inside her though, and needs a replacement."

"What kind of replacement?" Spike asked.

"Someone who can see things before they happen." Angel then steps back away from Kate.

"It's ok, Angel. It doesn't want you. You're already sharing your body? In a way, Cordelia is protecting you."

"What do we do?" Spike asked looking worriedly at Kate.

"One thing is to help me out here with Lorne." G began to feel his head, Lorne was doing something and both Angel and Spike knocked him unconscious. "Thanks."

"Now what?" Spike asked.

* * *

"Is Kate in the center?" Alex asked while on the speaker phone.

"Yeah! Now what?" G shouted back.

"Are you three circled around her?"

"Yes!" They all replied.

"This may be painful, repeat after me. Unthra, Sura, intreble."

With their hands in the air and circled around Kate who was lying on the floor, the three began to repeat the saying. Their hands and arms began to bleed and a portal was once again forming. Kate's body began to flinch; it seemed as if the creature was fighting to stay inside her body. Kate's eyes opened as a black mist floated out of her body. She fell back down and the mist was taken back into the portal; G finally ending the chant with "Ashtrutikis." They all turned away, while Spike shields Kate. The portal closed and Lorne awoke with a headache.

"Guys next time I want to bring you in this room, it usually means something's up." Lorne then unlocked the door and let the team out.

* * *

Kate was taken back to her place by G, since both Spike and Angel were never invited. Alex came by afterwards to check on her after Angel and Spike returned home. They both went to check on Erika, she seemed to be getting better. The day was finally finished and everyone headed off to bed. Later in Angel's room he came out of the bathroom with his PJ bottoms on, and flopped onto the bed. He slowly closed his eyes smiling over his new friends being fine. Everything was finally beginning to go right again and he fell asleep; he felt a presence but kept his eyes closed as he laid there in bed.

"Goodnight Cordelia." Angel whispered smiling. Cordelia slowly looked up at him. She was laying right beside him. Without making a sound she smiled back and whispered back.

"Goodnight Angel."


	7. Chapter 7 Hell's Laugh

**Start Episode**

"Get it!" Shouted Erika; sitting on the counter. "Get it!" She was watching G and Alex play some soccer. Faith was in the basement training while Angel and Spike were out on a mission. It seems the gang wasn't aloud on this adventure sense the last fallout.

"Goal!" Shouted Alex; waving his hands in the air. "Pay up."

"Alright man." G gave Alex ten bucks.

"That's right, ten bucks." Alex said excited as if that's the best amount he's made, ever!

"It must be sad being you." G replied chuckling.

"What?" Alex asked. Erika smiled and jumped off the counter. "You want to go again?" Alex asked following G towards the office.

"No."

"Positive?"

"Yes." G said shutting the door after Alex followed him inside.

"Kate? You feel alright?" Erika walked over to Kate finding her spaced out.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Kate never made eye contact she just continued on staring away.

"Those two are quite the competition, they make me laugh."

"I've seen it before." Kate replied after Erika took a seat next to her.

"Are you sure you're alright Kate? If you'd like I could get something for you or--"

"No I'm fine Erika. Sorry if I seem to be ignoring you, I'm not. I'm just tired. I think I'll take a nap. Maybe you can talk with Faith." Kate got up and headed up stairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Ok then." Erika stood up looking around, figuring if she should go down into the basement and chat with Faith or not, the thought escaped her mind once Faith suddenly came out from the basement in a hurry. "Hey Faith!"

"Not now Erika, I'm a bit busy at the moment." Faith grabbed her jacket and keys. "Can you tell Angel and Spike that I'm going to be out for the rest of the night? Thanks." Faith then disappeared out the front entrance.

"Wonder where she's off to in a rush?" Erika thought out loud, but ignored the fact. "This has got to be the lamest day of my life, I'm so bored."

* * *

"Spike!" Angel shouted throwing a sword towards Spike who caught it and slashed the being in half.

"Where in sodding blazes, do these demons come from?" Spike asked slashing another demon. "What does every hell dimension spit them out one at a time?" Spike then cut off another demon's head while walking towards Angel.

"Who knows? Hey at least they're easy." Angel replied taking two swords and adding a little stunt move.

"Show off." Spike replied.

"Hey come on, improvise." Angel grabbed another demon and threw it across the room. Soon three came charging towards both Angel and Spike.

"Right." They both jumped over the creatures and cut off their heads.

"Right, that about does it." Spike looked around at all the dead bodies.

"Um, actually remember when I said they're easy?" Angel asked with a shocked, excited, worried look on his face.

"Yeah."

"I take it back." Spike turned to face what Angel was seeing, as all the bodies slowly crawled their way to each other forming a giant demon monster.

"Oh." Was all Spike could say.

* * *

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**Hell's laugh**

* * *

Both Angel and Spike came into the hotel laughing; arms on each others shoulders, with blood and goop all over themselves. From the way they were acting, they enjoyed slaying that creature. Putting their weapons away Alex and G came out of the office. G seems to be very annoyed.

"I'm glad you guys are back. Can you give Alex a job to do or something?" G then noticed all the stuff all over them. "What happened to you?"

"We just came back from slaying this huge fat blob." Spike said still laughing.

"Actually it turned into a blob after we kept cutting the body parts off." Angel replied.

"Yeah." Spike was still laughing hard, and Angel began to laugh even harder. Both G and Alex looked confused and both tried hard to hide their smiles from how Angel and Spike look so ridiculous.

"Ok, so you guy's had fun." G said walking away. Angel tried to say something but couldn't hold the laugh in and busted out snorting. Spike began to do the same thing after he saw how much Angel was laughing and actually had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall down. Alex stood there enjoying the way the two heroes were acting.

"Hey guy's back to the real world?" G said waving towards Angel and Spike.

"Sorry." The two headed over looking serious, and leaned on the counter, finding a note written from Erika telling them that Faith was out.

"Ok, look, both Alex and I couldn't find any information on this demon you two just slayed. Erika said when she received her visions--" G began to say.

"Yeah I get those too." Angel paused for a brief moment then began to bust up laughing again. Spike laughing with his head in his arms on the counter.

"Guy's be serious for just one second?"

"Sure yeah we can do that." Angel said standing up looking serious again.

"One." Spike said and both he and Angel fell to the floor laughing out hard. G looked at Alex shocked. Alex was just enjoying the whole other side of the two.

"Alex, you're the watcher, do your watcher stuff." G look towards him, knowing that something was just off.

"What's that green goop on you?" Alex asked. Angel and Spike couldn't stop laughing over the whole situation, even though both were trying their hardest to say something. Alex touched the goop with his figure, and G touched it to. They were both trying to figure out what it was. A moment of silence came between the two as they continued to look at the substance.

"You know I've seen this before." Alex looked up worried.

"Where?" G asked.

"In Spikes cooking." Both began to smile and then started to bust up laughing.

"Hey!" Spike took that a bit over the top but couldn't help but fall over laughing again. All four of the guy's couldn't stop laughing over the stupidest things. Kate heard the commotion and ran down stairs to see all of the guys laughing.

"Um?" She looked confused and all of the guys stopped to look at her serious.

"Kate!" Shouted all four worried. But the realization of them both saying her name at the same time, they couldn't help fall down laughing.

"Ok, I give what's the joke?" Kate asked walking towards them, with her arms crossed. Alex got up trying hard not to laugh.

"Nothing; that's the problem." He said snorting. "You should go."

"You don't want to let me in on the joke?" She asked feeling hurt and left out.

"Just walk away Kate, trust me." Alex said walking back to sit down.

"Hey wait!" Kate grabbed Alex's hand; feeling a gooey feeling and quickly pulled away. "Eww grouse, Alex!" She said wiping it on his shirt.

Alex started to bust up laughing once more and pointed to Angel's coat full of the same stuff.

"It's not mine." Alex said with tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing. Kate looked down at her hand and back at the coat. A smile grew on her face and she began to laugh.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you so much." A young woman said running inside her home.

"No problem, just try not to go into anymore dark allies!" Shouted Erika. She went out to follow Faith but lost track when she heard a young girl screaming. She was being attacked by six different vampires in an ally, usually Angel would have a vision for something like this, but he never showed. As for Faith she disappeared; but with the advantage of being both werewolf and vampire your senses are twice as strong.

"Where do you run off to all the time?" She asked herself following the scent.

* * *

"Finally the bartender asks the guy, when is trouble going to start? And the guy replied saying, as soon as you realize I've got no money." They all began to laugh over the joke while pouring more alcohol in their glasses.

"You're jokes are as dull as you." Spike replied to Angel taking a shot.

"No I've heard one that tops that." Alex began to say. "A guy walks into a bar."

"Ouch!" Everyone shouted and they all began to laugh again.

"You know I used to wonder what it'd be like with people extremely happy." Angel said thinking out loud.

"And?" G asked.

"I don't like it." They all started to laugh again. They all laughed hard but you could tell from the way they looked they wanted to stop.

"Please kill me now." Spike said grabbing Angel.

"Poke." Angel gently poked Spike with a stake. They all laughed out loud again falling backwards towards the floor.

"Ok, let's be serious now." Kate nearly begged out loud. They all stared for a few moments in silence before all falling back to the ground laughing.

* * *

Erika continued on her search for Faith, but the scent seemed to trail off which she found to be odd. She paused for a moment when she heard the sound of music coming from a bar she recognized.

"…and I'm crazy for loving…you." A woman just finished singing Patsy Clines song "Crazy" at Lorne's bar. She came running over to Lorne.

"So…what do you see?" The girl asked.

"I see me going behind the bar to have a drink." Lorne replied walking away rolling his eyes.

"Lorne, I sang, what do you see?"

"Look sweetheart, you have to stop doing this. Sure two weeks ago you come in, and sing, I tell you romance is on your way, you come back a week later, wondering if it's going to last, I tell you yes, now everyday you're coming. Sweetheart, this is to much for me. How are you going to have a normal life, if you know what's coming every second?" Lorne asked taking a drink.

"Lorne please."

"Ok, I see, you're going to learn a valuable lesson."

"Really?"

"Yes, in about… now. Honey, life is full of surprises, deal with it." Lorne walks away.

"Lorne?" Erika came down into Lorne's bar just passing that one girl.

"Hey, my favorite Mix, what can I do for you?" Lorne asked while they both sat down.

"Hold on." Erika grabbed a drink and jugged it down.

"Oh wow, what's going on here? I thought you hated it when people invaded other people's privacy?" Lorne said after Erika was done.

"You mean like now?"

"Ouch. Tension party of one."

"Look I'm sorry, I know I hate when people invade my privacy and yet I enjoy learning scoop on others. I know it's wrong, and a bit selfish, but it's in my nature."

"You're very interesting, I'm curious. Did you always have this so called nature when you were still breathing?" he asked leaning on the table.

"Not that I can recall."

"Ah. Honey, I think that's the Vampire in you."

"No it's not. I can control my demons." She took that to be a little insulting.

"I never said you couldn't. I mean after all you do have half a soul in you." Lorne leaned back smiling.

"Yeah and I hate it."

"What? How could you hate something from keeping you from becoming evil? Honey I call that a gift."

"It doesn't seem to be mine and yet it does. It's like my soul was trapped or mixed up with something else and they're constantly fighting."

"I guess that's one of the hardships of being a Mix."

"I don't think so. It didn't happen right off. When I first became a Mix; I remember feeling my soul being slowly eaten a way from me."

"Sweetie I don't think my stomach can handle such detail."

"Sorry. It's a bit confusing." She stared off for a bit while Lorne tried to read her.

"Maybe that's why you need to snoop with others and don't like others snooping you." Lorne smiled brightly. "You don't want to know about your past or even remember it. So you keep your mind focused on others."

"Could be."

"Here how about this. You sing for me, and maybe I can help out with the whole soul business."

"On stage?" She asked a bit worried.

"On stage."

* * *

The guy's back at the hotel were under a lot of stress, trying hard not to laugh. Spike even punched Angel, but all they did was laugh and it made it harder to hit.

But it all came calm once G cast a spell. G unlocked a portal accidentally while trying to do a reversal spell instead. But from all the laughing that was accruing, G slipped. Who knows what portal he opened, all they knew was they had to fight the creatures that were coming out, plus they were to busy to even think along the thoughts of laughing.

* * *

"Woe that was a nice little number there, now I would like to introduce a new-be she's a special friend of mine so give it up for Erika." Lorne said clapping while Erika came on stage rolling her eyes.

"Nice introduction." Erika whispered to Lorne.

"I like to think so." He whispered back. After Lorne got off stage, the music began.

Natalie Cole -- Unforgettable

Erika opened her mouth to begin the singing until she saw Faith quickly rush out looking nervous. Erika quickly ran off stage, and Lorne finding that a bit shocking took her place singing a different song.

Erika rushed up the stairs and went outside, "Faith!" she shouted, but Faith was no where to be seen from either direction. Erika suddenly looked slightly ill and saw visions in her head. She saw what looked like to be a storage room, two people were sitting across from each other but how dark it was she couldn't see their faces. A moment later she saw what looked to be an old man's hand places it on what appeared to be young woman's hand. Erika looked around seeming slightly confused.

Lorne finally ended the song and everyone clapped for him. Erika walked towards Lorne who just walked off stage waving. "Hey I got to go." She said grabbing her sword and leaving.

"Hey you didn't even sing."

"Some other time Lorne, I really have to go."

"What about Faith?"

"What about her?" She replied running out.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the laughing finally stopped, since the gang was to busy fighting the creatures who came out of the portal. They were all taking their time killing, since the portal finally closed on its own, leaving only a few left alive, and they'd rather torture these demons than laugh about something stupid.

* * *

Erika had no idea what that vision was she saw but hoped that Angel and Spike were back to ask if he received the vision or not. She got out of the car and headed for the door. Before she could touch the handle she was sent a vision of back to when Angel and Spike were fighting a huge big blob. The more they cut the more it grew finally it stopped fighting and instead began to laugh, and soon exploded making Angel and Spike fly across the room. With blood and goop all over them, they then began to start laughing. She saw some of the goop steam when a drop of water came from the pipes on top. The vision forward to Alex and G touching the goop and Kate accidentally getting some on her hand also. Leading to G finally opening a portal and unleashing monsters which stopped them from laughing. After the vision past, Erika realized what was going on. She opened the door and went inside to find bodies of dead creatures and the gang laughing hard with tears in their eyes.

"Erika!" They all shouted still laughing. They couldn't even finish their sentence. Erika so much wanted to just sit down and watch this humiliation, but she knew they've been tortured enough. She went over to the side wall and pulled the fire alarm releasing the sprinklers. The water came down acting to the goop as acid.

The five just laid there soaking in the water that was melting the goop away from them.

"Feel better?" she asked as the team just laid there neither of them smiling or laughing.

* * *

The next day came and the gang was taking the day off cleaning up the mess after a long nights rest.

"If I ever laugh again." Spike said annoyed while picking up the monster bodies and bringing them into the tunnels with Angel to get rid of them.

"My cheeks feel sore." Kate mumbled while helping Erika and Alex mop.

"Mine too." Alex agreed feeling his right cheek.

"Is it just me, or does everyone feel like they have a hangover?" Angel asked picking up a body.

"It's not you." G replied blow drying the books while leaning on the counter.

"So what did you do last night Erika? Besides saving us from laughing to death." Alex asked leaning against the mop.

"Nothing that would interest you guys." Erika said putting down the mop. The Gang were all finished with the work and decided to all sit down.

"Woe! What happened here? You guy's had a party without me?" Faith asked hanging her coat up. Erika stared towards Faith in question; but quickly looked away once Faith faced them.

"Trust me you're lucky you left." Angel said leaning his head back. Lorne suddenly came rushing in excited.

"Woe, nice and shinny. Something fun happened here last night." Lorne said coming in smiling. Erika looked a little nervous hoping that the conversation between Lorne and her would be kept a secret. "Hey Freebird." He said winking at her. Showing he wasn't going to tell.

"What are you doing here Lorne?" Angel asked leaning back on the couch, next to Spike and Kate.

"Oh, I was inviting you guys to the bar tonight, its Comedy night, I thought you guys all deserved a laugh. Want to go?"

"NO!" They all shouted. Erika smiled. Leaving Lorne and Faith a bit confused.

_**Reviews are always welcome. :) This was just a fun epiode hope you had a laugh.**_


	8. Chapter 8 There’s no “eye” in Team

_Once upon a time,_

_A classic way to begin a story to one's life, almost a key to unlocking the mystery to what lies beyond: the beginning of the end. Though when does it begin? When does the story actually take place, or even have its start? _

_Here stands before you three lost souls, a man whose life was changed over the fear of losing control of his power, and harming the ones around him including the two siblings; one whom he came to love deeply. A young woman simple minded: chosen to save and protect innocent lives around her with the help from her brother. Each brought up in two different courses of life, only to be brought back to one another in a time of need._

_But who are they? Is this where our story begins, or is it but a chapter to a long tale that's yet to be told, or has been? _

_Here stands before you a young woman with a power stronger than most; a chosen one, one of so many before her. Where has her life taken her? Seeming to be nothing more than a shadow to one chosen before her, yet through so many tests and trials, she stands here fighting for the future that's ahead, for her own redemption. Who is she? _

_Connection is what these people have, but connection to what? As the sun sets, so our heroes rise. They fight for what's right, for justice, freedom; but above all, a gift of life they've been longing for. Vampires they are known as and their stories exceed longer than the ones told above._

_You may ask yourselves, is this where the story begins, are they the ones who begin and end this long journey? Or are they like the others around them? Nothing more than an additional chapter to what seems to be an endless story._

"Where've you been all night?" Erika questions Faith, who tried her best to sneak in. It's something the young mix has taken up as a habit to notice every change when it came to the people around her. She almost has their life styles down to a tee, but Faith on the other hand still has a shadow blocking her from one's eyes and it's driving Erika a little insane.

"Out!" Faith snapped back, clearly indicating it's none of her business and that she should drop it, and not bring it up in conversation ever again.

Though, Erika was not the kind to back down. She wasn't that sort of type when she was an actual human so why should anything be different since she became immortal?

"I can see that." She walks over, blocking Faith from the stairwell, "Look, it's dangerous to go out patrolling alone. Believe me, I know."

"Get out of my way wolf girl, unless you want to meet the end of my stake." Faith warned. She was tired, out all night doing god knows what and wanted nothing more than to go to her room, take a long hot shower and sleep until her body felt ready for the upcoming stars.

"That won't kill me."

"No. But it'll hurt like hell."

Beaten from the choice of words, Erika gave in to the threat and moved aside.

"That smart mouth of yours won't work so well out there, as it does in here." Erika shouted towards her, watching as Faith continued up the stairs, pretending to ignore every word said. _"Slayers."_

**Angel**

Angel, Spike, G, Faith, Alex, and Kate

**There's no "eye" in Team**

"My God, could it be any hotter in this hell hole!" Kate rushed in the Hyperion, throwing down a few weapons at hand.

"I can see someone didn't have a good time on patrol."

"Shut-up Alex, and take off that stupid sweater, you're making me itch all over."

He was right; her night out on patrol was one of the worst. An experience, she looks forward to forgetting. First Angel has a vision and rushes off in a hurray before explaining to either Spike or her about what it was exactly, then Spike ditched after getting a call from G about God knows what; and just as the night could get any worse Vampires decide to stay hidden for the rest of her patrol.

As she headed towards the bathroom to splash some cool water onto her face two voices were heard shouting as they came storming in from the basement entrance.

"Look Angel I was just doing my job. Is it my fault you're losing your touch in fighting?"

"Don't start with me Erika. You know the rules, a week before the full moon you are to stay inside!"

Both Angel and Erika stormed in from below looking completely beat up as if both just came back from a hard wrestle in the muddiest pile of dirt.

"Don't talk with me about rules Angel. I'm not the one with a mystical chick floating inside me and taking control of my body when I'm mad as hell." Angel was surprised to hear Erika speak about Cordelia, he was sure she had no idea about what happened between she and him just a few months ago. "Yeah I know. Alex told me." Alex quickly ducked behind the counter once Angel glared in his direction. "Don't blame this on him, you and your little mystic being friend are the ones who blew it that night you tried to stop me from leaving."

"Watch it Erika, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know it's all I hear about! Cordy this, Cordelia that. We have to find a way to help both you and Cordelia. Don't you think we have bigger things to deal with like, why they came, where they've been, why they're keeping all these secrets from everyone?"

"That's enough Erika!" A shout echoed from the front entrance with Spike standing there sizzling slightly from the sunlight outside.

"Spike, are you okay?" Kate asked trying her best to hide the smile over the sight she was seeing. He threw down the thick blanket as steam continued to rise up from it before glaring towards the others then back towards Angel and Erika.

"Decide to bolt the bloody door this time?" The silence was the only answer given as he rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch.

"Where's G?" Alex asked after walking out from the office with a pile of books in hand.

"Cleaning up the mess these cacks left behind."

The vision Angel witnessed that night was of G caught near what appeared to be another portal opening, rushing off with another thought to help him Angel got there just in the nick of time, just a second before Erika showed up. It wasn't too long after that Spike got the call from G for assistance. It was a fight each found to be long and dreary.

"Blood?" Erika offered, but Spike refused after sitting up straight.

"Where's Faith?"

"Still sleeping I guess."

A little irritated over the sudden sarcastic tone about Faith, Angel glared once again towards Erika releasing a small growl as well.

"She's had a long night."

"Ha, I bet she has." Erika snapped back towards Angel. "Look I'm heading out, I'll be at Lorne's."

After Erika left both Spike and Angel waved to their team before heading up the stairs.

"Any news about Faiths contact?" Angel asked with his arms crossed.

"Couldn't get a decent scent, who ever Faith has been sneaking off too have found a way to keep you and I from finding them." Spike replied softly so the other two wouldn't hear.

"You still trust Faith?"

"Do you?"

"How about a number from _Bach_ Denis; something soothing would suffice."

Denis began to play a melody on the piano as Lorne sat next to a table with a glass of wine next to him. Not far in the distance Erika stood in the shadows quietly listening to the music being played in the empty bar.

"You could sing a number if you want me to read your thoughts." Lorne said out loud with his head still in the direction of Denis on stage, Erika wasn't sure if he were talking to her or to him that is until Lorne glanced back in her direction. "If you want Mooneyes." It took a few months until Lorne finally came up with the best nickname for Erika, and seeing she is the first vampire he has ever seen where her eyes blaze white when she's in her form he figured it clicked well.

Continuing to cross her arms in a settle form Erika walked over with her head faced down and a smile crept across her lips. "I'm not really in the mood for singing Lorne."

"You never are." He offered her a seat and she took it. "When are you ever?" She could only shrug in response as she took a sip of Lorne's wine. "Angel again?"

"I just get so irritated that I'm the only one who's seeing something wrong with Faith. She's in and out all the time, usually sneaking out I might add. Plus when I heard the story from Alex about what happened this summer and Faith showing up during that whole portal opening—"

"Yeah, heavy magic, glad I wasn't there."

"Well, does anybody even wonder where she has been these last few months? I mean who's been taking care of her? Cause I'm a mix and I still had someone myself to look after." She gulped down the rest of the wine to pour herself another glass.

"Bill?"

"Yep."

"That's a story you're still going to have to tell me about Mooneyes." He replied after sliding the bottle of wine towards him so Erika wouldn't have anymore.

"What's there to tell? He's an owner of a carnival and is like a father to me."

"Is?"

"Lorne. I know what you're doing, you're changing the subject. Don't!"

"Look sweetie, I only knew Faith for a week before she went off to save the world with Spike in Sunnydale. So personally I can't tell you much, but from what I've heard, Angel and she are pretty close." Erika rolled her eyes over the answer given. "If Angel were to choose the trust between you and Faith, well let's just say you're scoring low on this round."

"I still think something's wrong."

"Sweetie, take some advice from an old Pylean: if you want to get on Angel's good side then stop trying so hard to do so. He's the kind of person you just have to ease yourself on into. Trust me, with time and patience you both may come to see eye to eye."

"Thanks Lorne. But I think I have a better shot at living in a fairy tale world then that happening."

"To the rest of the world we are the fairy tale realm sweetheart." Lorne replied with a reassuring point.

"I'll be seeing you Lorne; I think I'll try something out." Erika stood from the table and began to walk towards the exit.

"Just don't do anything you'll soon regret." Lorne whispered to himself.

It wasn't that long ago did the team leave G to clean up the mess they left behind. Before what happened with him and the warlocks last year, it was something he was capable of doing, a little magic here, a little magic there, and a finished task; but since that Warlock's challenge -- the fear of endangering the ones he loves he couldn't dare put them in harm's way. From the spell sending them all in separate hospitals G promised to use only so much magic for good and to help those in need with small dosages, but even small dosages can lead to urges of wanting more.

The cost was clear, not a soul to be seen, heard, smelled, he was completely alone. G began to whisper words of spells as he knelt slowly to the ground placing his finger tips ever so slightly against the rich soil, an orange glow began to amidst from his hands against the ground, sending small lights glowing throughout the area and clearing away any damage set.

"I can see you're magic has improved." Startled by the sudden entrance G jumped to his feet to face the man behind, "How are you Francis?"

"Amyl."

"Don't look so surprised Francis," Amyl took a step forward, his smile still narrow and sleek as usual, "I told you, you were special."

"What are you doing here?"

"We want you back."

"No."

"You haven't finished your training."

"No."

"You can still fight and take control."

"No."

"You've been chosen for a greater purpose."

"NO!"

Amyl stepped back as G's fist fixed with blue fire, he took control of his anger as the fire disappeared from his hand.

"I'm just trying to help you Francis."

"I know," G lowered his head almost ashamed with what he was about to say, "but I know if I learn more from the Warlocks community there's no doubt in my mind I _will_ lose control. I'm sorry but I can't go back."

With that said G left Amyl alone before he disappeared off into the mist.

"Alex, open the door!" Kate shouted as she continued to knock forcefully onto the bathroom door, "you've been in there for almost an hour. What are you doing?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" He snapped. Kate rolled her eyes and headed back towards the office where she was doing some research about past slayers and what became of them; it was a hobby she rather enjoyed and Buffy was always her favorite story to read about. She could still fondly remember the night she met Buffy, it was 2046, a year before her death, and Kate could still smell the sweet salt air coming from the ocean.

_"Hello," Katherine at the age of eight was startled by the sudden stranger approaching her from behind, her face was bleeding from scratches, and bruising was hard to ignore from her arms and neck. This was a frightened young girl, someone who's had it rough, and wanted nothing more than to end it. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." The stranger knelt to Katherine's level, her blonde hair blowing softly with the breeze, her eyes glistening with the stars from above, and a smile that calmed Katherine's deep dark hidden hatred she has stored away. "What's your name?"_

_"Katherine. Katherine Anderson."_

_"It's nice to meet you. My name's Buffy, Buffy Summers, and you are one special little girl."_

_"Yeah, so I've heard." She began to rub her bruised arm as she took a step back from Buffy, "What do you want?"_

_Buffy could see the stress and how much Katherine came to terms of easily not trusting her, but this was an important part in history and a piece to saving the world, "Kathy-"_

_"Don't call me that!" She winced back as if she were struck with a brad sword. "I don't like being called that."_

_"Okay, I just want you to know that I'm your friend," Buffy pulled out two pictures from her wallet and held them close, still keeping her gaze upon Katherine. "It's going to be a few years, but you're going to get away from all this danger and hate, to someplace safe." Hope was what Katherine was hearing and she couldn't help but grasp it with her attention. "And when the time comes, you are going to meet two very special men, who will protect and save you in many ways-"_

_"Who are they?"_

_"Champions," Buffy held out her hand with the pictures of both Angel and Spike, reaching out to Katherine who took them willingly. "You'll find out more about them later on, and of who I am, but always know, they are the ones to trust no matter what danger or lies may fall upon you."_

_"But how will they know to trust me?" At that moment Buffy pulled out a small camera and took a picture of the two, it was admittedly developed and she placed it into Katherine's hands._

_"They'll know. Everything is going to get better now, you'll see." Buffy walked off just after she said her goodbye, "I'll see you around…Kate."_

It was so long ago, but memorable. She took out the picture of Buffy and she standing side by side; she had to have looked at that picture a hundred times and it wasn't until now did she realize something, "Why does she look so old in this picture?" Her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden small explosion came from the bathroom; she rushed towards the door as Alex walked out coughing from all the smoke. "What the Hell!"

"Lu's free." He coughed once more as he walked past his speechless sister.

"What the hell did you do to the bathroom?" She shouted back, rushing in to clear out the smoke, Alex only continued on towards the office, as he pulled up his sleeve to glance at the mark Erika once left upon him months ago, the infection was finally starting to subside, and his hope for the spell he had just cast may have cleared this irritation for good.

Later that evening Erika waited patiently outside of the Hyperion just waiting for movement of some kind. Especially an always going slayer she would like to learn a thing or two more about. Hiding in the shadows from sight she could see in the distance the back gate open and shut quietly, with Faith walking out glancing over her shoulder every now and then to make sure no one was following her.

This was a normal night to others, sneaking out, doubling back, and keeping the slayer sensing fully functioning. This was a normal night, and Erika knew exactly what to do to stay hidden. High above she would leap from roof to roof while keeping an eye of Faith below; following in the hush tone of the city night.

For weeks she's been curious about where the slayer escapes to, and if it's any of her business she knows it's been on Angel's and Spike's minds as well, even if they won't admit it. Tonight was going to be the night to uncover all the secrets, or at least get a few unanswered questions answered.

Glancing back once more Faith took a turn around a corner into a dark alley where Erika lost sight. She hovered patiently above waiting for Faith to walk out from either side of the alley, or show herself in some way, but it began to hit her, what if that alley was the secret, and Faith was long gone already, an entrance of some kind…her curiosity was far too great to ignore as Erika jumped down from the building landing on both feet without a wince of pain to follow.

She began to scan the area, making sure there would be nothing to jump out and take her off guard, she was ready for anything but nothing came. Taking a step forward her senses began to tingle as she felt something, or someone approach from behind, but just before she could turn to face the subject she was nailed up against the alley wall.

"Why are you following me Erika?" Faith spat, it wasn't too hard for her to hide in the shadows, unseen, unheard, even her scent was tough to grasp.

"I'm just looking after the safety of our crew." Erika flinched back to push Faith off, but Faith knew better and bashed her against the wall once again.

"Our crew," Faith pulled back giving Erika space, "what makes you so sure you're part of the team?"

Her small snigger was bitterly irritating to Faith, but she remained quiet to the response, "What makes me so sure I'm part of the team?" she mocked, "What makes you so sure you're part of the team Faith? Cause if I remember correctly there's no I in team."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You're always leaving, you keep secrets, there's allot you're not telling Angel or Spike, things they should hear," Faith's patience was winding down and Erika could see the anger building up inside, "I'm sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable but although I haven't known Angel or Spike as long as you have I at least know when someone is being taken advantage of."

"You're right I have known Angel and Spike longer, so I know when things should be kept from them until the time is right, if what I am doing now has any significance to them whatsoever then in time they will know about it, but till then I'd keep your nose out of my business, literally."

"I'm warning you Faith, it may not be tonight or tomorrow night, but I will find out what it is you are doing, and I will tell Angel and Spike. I'm keeping my eye on you." Erika turned to walk away only to be hit from behind with a large chunk of wood. Her body fell to the ground dizzy from what had just happened.

"I respect your loyalty to Angel and Spike, but I guarantee you won't remember any of this, from the first day you began to question my whereabouts to now, it'll be nothing more than distant dream." Faith pulled out a syringe and jabs it into Erika's arm pushing the plunger down, "He said you were getting to close." Erika's eyes began to fade shut, "See you later."

Back at the Hyperion both Angel and Spike were up and ready for the night ahead, but they had no idea of the predicament they'd wake up to downstairs. The whole bathroom was destroyed, black with smoke and covered with the most bombarded smell you could ever think of, and it didn't help with the fighting interrogation going on between the two siblings. Thank goodness during those hours of cleaning Angel didn't once have a vision.

"Angel please tell him that's he's being precarious." Kate asked, as Alex followed from behind.

"I'm being precarious; you're the one going out patrolling without me, your _watcher."_

Stunned from his response Kate remained agape as she turned to Angel then towards Spike and back to Alex, "Don't even go there. We're talking about playing with magic in a bathroom. Hello!"

At that moment G walked in tired from the night he had just encountered, he was ready to head home and hit the bed, but for some reason he wanted to check up on the gang, walking into this catastrophe he couldn't help but question his own reasons.

"Francis! You will not believe what Alex just did to the bathroom, or what he was doing in the bathroom."

G glanced towards the bathroom entrance where he saw Spike exiting with a mask over his face, "Your right I probably won't believe it." He snickered over the different ideas he was coming up with.

Spike walked past Angel irritated with the whole issues going on, "I'm clapped out, catch you later." He headed up the stairs leaving the yammering gang and a quiet Angel below.

"I think it's time we all head home," Angel recommended, the three began to grab their gear and head out just as Erika walked in the back doors, "Erika," Angel shouted drawing her attention from the stairwell back to him, "about this morning." Erika waited patiently as Angel headed slowly in her direction, "I want you to know that Faith and I have been through so much together, fighting for redemption is our main goals, and to hear you speak about her the way you do," Erika slowly walked towards Angel down the steps, "I was wrong for arguing with you about the matter, but she means allot to me and I don't want her to think no one here trusts her. Do you understand?"

"No…not really," Frustrated Angel lowered his head, it was clear to him she was testing just how far she could go before he blew his top again, "what do you mean about this morning?"

A bit surprised by the comment Angel stared towards Erika a bit confused, he could see she was serious about not understanding what he was talking about, and it was something he found to be a bit concerning, "Never mind." It was the only thing left to say as he watched her shrug her shoulders and head back up the stairwell having no idea of the entire circumstance going on with Faith.

_Life being what it may seem a journey is no more than a spectrum through ones eye, an unending trial to live through each passing day and a start to another's. The fact is no one is special, no one has a destiny to fulfill, everyday is just the new beginning of the rest of your life and an additional chapter to someone else's story. We're connected, and we all strive to survive. _

_Yes this is the story of a team who somehow, someway were marked in the meeting of each other, to embark on their greatest adventure yet to be told, and as of now their stories are what embark our own interest as our own stories is nothing more than a fantasy of theirs, to be upmost normal—but like I said before, there are no people like us._

Shifting his body into position Angel laid his head upon his pillow. The day was nearly over as the night sky was full and quiet, his eyes began to drift shut as he felt his body shut down for rest. It wasn't too long after did his body begin to glow and a ghostly creature flew from his body to lie next to him in bed. His smile grew as his eyes remained shut while the creature lying next to him fell to sleep, "Good night Cordelia." He whispered, startling her a bit as she opened her eyes staring back in wonder how he could possibly feel her presence there. Her gaze never left his, hoping and worrying whether he'd wake and see her lying there, to talk with her and laugh about everything that's happened before or worse to lose control once again and free Angelus from his being. She continued to wait until there was nothing more to do except one thing, "Good night Angel."

* * *

**Wow...I honestly didn't think there were that many who read this story. Someone asked me a while back on youtube to please continue with this story, so months later I finally got a chapter finished. Why it took so long? Well I lost track of my characters and finally figured I'm going to have to write an entire chapter based off on only the characters to catch myself up and that's what this is...so I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
